Druhý život Petunie Dursleyové
by mcepl
Summary: Petunie Dursleyová se celý život snažila být jenom normální. Nikdy by si nepomyslila, že největší nebezpečí pro její normálnost nejsou zlí černokněžníci a její synovec, ale že největším nebezpečím bude ona sama. A to hned na dvakrát. Petunie na Budči. / Work In Progress, mohou nastat změny i v publikovaných kapitolách. Připomínky vítány!
1. Na cizinecké policii

**Leden 2001**

Hustě sněžilo, obloha byla zatažená a cítila se mizerně. Poslední dobou se většinou cítila mizerně. Její náladě ani nepřidalo to, že budova cizinecké policie byl ošklivý komunistický panelák, ve kterém byly ošklivé komunistické kanceláře s ošklivými dveřmi a věčně polámanými klikami.

Vešla do čekárny, kde objevila automat na lístky určující pořadí, který už tak nelidský a štítivý systém změnil na ještě odlidštěnější. Vytáhla si lísteček a posadila se na ne zrovna nejčistější lavici a čekala.

Kousek od ní seděla na lavici nějaká žena, která jakýmsi pro ní neznámým slovanským jazykem napomínala několik dětí. Oblečena byla do zjevně levných šatů. Asi nějaká cizinka z Ukrajiny nebo odkud, která přijela za prací, pomyslela si. Její děti se zjevně nudily, nepříjemné prostředí také nepomáhalo a měla pocit, že cizinka se cítí nesvá, protože doma by jim už dávno jednu plácla a tady nevěděla, jak je přesvědčit, že mají vydržet, a přitom se ještě ještě snažila vyplňovat nějaké formuláře a moc to nešlo.

Sama byla nervózní z toho, že nevěděla, co ji čeká, a obávala se, že její chabé znalosti češtiny a chabé znalosti angličtiny, které čekala u úředníků, vytvoří značně nepříjemnou kombinaci. Koukala z okna a ještě zjistila, že hledí přímo na hřbitov. Nějak tak to dotahovalo atmosféru do naprostého absurdna.

Když se vypravovala z domova, přemýšlela dlouho o tom, co si vzít na sebe. Nakonec se rozhodla, že bude raději příliš dobře oblečená, a snad udělá nějaký dojem na úředníky na policii, i když teď když se rozhlížela kolem sebe tak se obávala, že její purpurový profesionální kostým by se mohl v téhle kanceláři spíše ušpinit, nežli by na někoho udělal dojem. V rukou jí cukalo, jak by nejraději vytáhla z kabelky nějaký čistící přípravek a přivedla čekárnu do nějakého přijatelnějšího stavu. Naštěstí nic takového v kabelce neměla, tak zůstalo jenom u tichého výrazu odporu na její tváři.

Nejmenší cizinčino dítě, asi čtyřleté, už to konečně přestalo zvládat úplně a hlasitě se rozplakalo a bylo zcela k neutišení. Cizinka ho popadla do náruče jednou rukou a druhou se snažila balancovat své papíry. Nakonec to vzdala, papíry odložila a věnovala se jenom dítěti. To ale už mělo zjevně všeho po krk a nenechalo se utišit. Normální hluk čekárny, povídání si čekajících, i strohé konverzace s úředníky, byl zcela přehlušen malým protestujícím.

Z kanceláře vyběhla postarší obézní úřednice v uniformně, které obě už pamatovaly lepší časy, a začala na cizinku hulákat, aby si dítě uklidnila. To, že někdo řve na jeho maminku, malého nespokojence ještě více vyděsilo a tak jeho řev jasně získal na údernosti.

Nemohla se na to déle koukat. Obrátila se na úřednici a snažila se jí vysvětlit, že řvaním ničemu nepomůže a že ta cizinka se snaží zoufale dítě uklidnit a její řev tomu rozhodně nepomůže. Úřednice nezaváhala a začala řvát i na ní. Hlasitost, rychlost a slovník rychle nabral takových kvalit, že její znalost češtiny už nestačila a nerozuměla ani slovu. Tak jenom stála a koukala na celou situaci.

Postupně se ji zmocňoval hněv. Všechna ta frustrace a nejistota předchozích měsíců, mizerné počasí, oprýskané prostředí, výhled na hřbitov i stres z hlasitosti situace se do ní opřely jako mocná horká vlna a naplňovaly ji až po okraj. Ještě jednou se snažila něco vysvětlovat úřednici, ale moc se jí to nedařilo a bylo to dost jedno, protože ta ji vůbec neposlouchala. Vlna dosáhla vrcholu a celá její energie se zhmotnila v jedno strašlivé zařvání. Ale … z hrdla se jí ve skutečnosti neozval ani hlásek. Něco se však zjevně stalo, protože najednou viděla na střeše solidního betonového panelu nad hlavou teď už zcela zběsilé úřednice obrovskou prasklinu, která se rychle rozšiřovala. Velké skleněné svítidlo ze zářivek se utrhlo a spadlo těsně vedle úřednice. Ta leknutím ztuhla, což byl její poslední pohyb. Prasklina totiž konečně doběhla na druhý konec panelu, ten se rozlomil a jedna celá jeho polovina spadla na úřednici a srazila ji k zemi. Pod panelem začala vytékat krev.

Vztek se ve vteřině proměnil v hrůzu ledovou jako mráz venku. Hrůzu ne jenom z toho, že ublížila neznámé ženě (a zcela idiotsky ji napadlo, že teď asi svoje prodloužení víza nedostane), ale hlavně proto, že se stalo něco _nenormálního_. Najednou se jí opět vrátila nepříjemná vzpomínka na jedno červnové dopoledne, kdy se její syn ocitl neznámo jak uprostřed nádrže obrovského hroznýše královského, který ale mezitím z klece utekl. Viděla předtím svého syna trápit jejího o trochu mladšího synovce, kterého adoptovala po smrti jeho rodičů. A i když si to tehdy odmítala přiznat, věděla absolutně přesně, co se stalo, a věděla také, že dítě, které má magické schopnosti, a je dotlačené do konce svých sil, může provést kouzlo, aniž by chtělo. Nikdy by to nepřiznala nahlas, protože největším cílem jejího dosavadního života bylo být co nejvíce _normální_. A teď se jí celá ta hrůza z nenormálního vrátila umocněná ještě tím, že to byla _ona_ , kdo byla nenormální.

Naštěstí si jí teď nikdo nevšímal, protože se někteří vrhli ke zraněné ženě a zbytek utíkal ke dveřím, protože se snad obávali teroristického útoku. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a přemýšlela, jak by se dostala co možná nenápadně z budovy, když tu najednou ucítila, že se vedle ní objevili dva muži, pevně se do ní zavěsili z obou stran a jeden z nich hlasitě a jasně něco řekl v jakémsi cizím jazyku. Celý svět kolem ní jako by zčernal a všechno se s ní začalo točit. Nikdy nebyla moc dobrá na kolotoči a okamžitě se jí udělalo špatně.

Dříve, nežli se stačila pozvracet, točení se zastavilo a zjistila, že stojí spolu s těmi dvěma muži v nějaké jiné kanceláři. Tahle vypadala možná ještě ošuntěleji, ale vzhledem k tomu, že budova, ve které byli, byla mnohem starší, nevypadalo to tak odporně. Čistota místnosti ale bohužel byla stále hluboko pod jejími očekáváními. Jako ve většině úředních místností v téhle zemi.

Jeden z mužů si sedl za stůl a druhý ji pevně uchopil a přiměl posadit se na židli před stolem. Její zděšení se ještě zvýšilo. Sice nevěděla, co se děje, ale z chování obou mužů jí bylo jasné, že se ocitla v něčem, co se až příliš podobalo policejní výslechové místnosti.

Jak mohli vědět, že má se zraněním té ženy cokoli společného? Nikdo jí přece nevidí do hlavy a měla pocit, že nijak nevykřikla ani nedala jinak najevo, že by se něco dělo, kromě hádky. Navíc na konci už spíše jenom mlčela, což mohlo vypadat spíše jako, že se vzdává. Nikdo přece nemohl cítit bouři vzteku, která jak teď věřila, byla příčinou neštěstí nebohé úřednice. Nebo ano? Navíc, jak se tam Ti muži vůbec ocitli, neviděla je přicházet? Napadlo ji, že ve světě, kde člověk může srazit ze vzteku betonový panel pohledem, jsou možné i jiné pro ni teď mnohem nepříjemnější věci. Nevěděla co dělat dál a tak jen seděla a čekala co se stane.

„Dobrý den! Můžete nám vysvětlit, co se tam stalo?"

„Mluvíte anglicky, prosím? Nemyslím si, že moje čeština je dost dobrá, abych v ní vedla delší rozhovor."

Ujistil ji, že ano. Měl sice docela silný přízvuk, ale rozuměla mu, a on zřejmě rozuměl všemu, co říkala. Přešli tedy k její veliké úlevě do angličtiny.

„Mohli byste mě nejprve vysvětlit, proč bych se s Vámi vůbec měla bavit? Jste od policie? Jak jsem se sem dostala?"

„Copak jste v životě neviděla přemisťování? Vypadáte jako velice zkušená čarodějnice, když zvládáte mlčenlivou magii."

„Co prosím? Co že zvládám?"

„Máme tady záznam, že v té úřadovně cizinecké policie došlo k útoku za pomocí magie? To jste nebyla vy?"

Nechápavě se na ně dívala.

„Útoku? No, …"

Najednou nevěděla co říci. Bylo jí zcela jasné, že to _byla_ ona, ale na druhou stranu se nějak necítila úplně odpovědná, když ani nevěděla, co se vlastně stalo. A teď se bála, že ji tihle divní policajti za to začnou popotahovat.

„Já vlastně nevím, co se stalo."

A vyprávěla jim všechno co se toho dne stalo, včetně mrazivého počasí a nálady umocněné výhledem na hřbitov. Jak ji ta agresivní úřednice naštvala a že to najednou skončilo takhle a že vůbec neví (to zvláště zdůraznila), co se vlastně stalo.

„Kolik Vám je let?"

Zarazila se. Na flirt to nevypadalo, ale zároveň si nebyla jistá, že jim to chce říkat.

„Proč to chcete vědět?"

„No, ani to vlastně tak moc přesně vědět nepotřebuji. Zcela zjevně je Vám více nežli deset jedenáct let, což je obvyklý věk, kdy se nejpozději projeví magická síla, pokud je jí člověk obdarován. Takže Vám asi dost těžko uvěřím, že tohle byla nekontrolované kouzlo nezletilých."

Smutně se usmála. „No, to mi asi je více."

„Tak to zkusíme jinak. Sepíšeme protokol." Položil na stůl před sebe kus papíru a k němu přiložil něco, co vypadalo jako obyčejná propisovací tužka.

„Vaše jméno a bydliště?"

Jakmile promluvil, propiska se postavila a začala sama psát na papír.

Vyděšeně na propisku hleděla a stále bojovala s rostoucí panikou, že se skutečně dostala mezi ty úchyláky. Zmocnila se jí zimnice.

„Stále ještě jste mi neodpověděli, kdo jste a proč bych se s Vámi měla vůbec bavit."

„Já jsem praporčík Vacátko, policejní oddělení Vyšehrad. A tohle je strážmistr Mrázek. Protože jste podezřelá z úmyslného ublížení na zdraví pomocí kouzel, máme právo Vás vzít do vyšetřovací vazby a postoupit Váš případ soudci, který může Vaši vazbu prodloužit dle potřeby."

„Promiňte, říkal jste policejní? Tohle je nějaká divná policie, ne? Jak jsme se sem dostali?"

„Otázky tu klademe my. Tak ještě jednou, vaše jméno a bydliště?"

Zimnice zesílila.

„No dobrá. Moje jméno je Petunie Dursleyová a poslední trvalé bydliště bylo 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Velká Británie." 1

„A co je cílem Vaší návštěvy v Česku?"

Dlouze se zamyslela a zjistila, že jí z očí začaly opět téct slzy. Nějak toho už bylo na jeden den moc. Po chvilce se ovládla natolik, že byla schopna mluvit.

„Z rodinných důvodů jsem se rozhodla se přestěhovat z Anglie do Česka. Máte s tím nějaký problém?"

Dívala se na něj pevným odhodlaným pohledem, jako by chtěla naznačit, že více podrobností se od ní nedoví. Chvíli zkoumal její výraz a pak smířlivě nabídl cestu pryč z vlastní otázky:

„Samozřejmě, a protože se Vám blíží vypršení starého víza, tak jste šla na cizineckou policii vybavit si prodloužení."

Přikývla.

„Takže tu zraněnou ženu jste nijak neznala?"

„Ne, v životě jsem ji neviděla a do té budovy jsem dnes vstoupila poprvé."

„Dobře, tak to zkusíme odjinud. Zkusíme zjistit, jestli snad náhodou přece jenom nemluvíte pravdu, i když se tomu nechce věřit."

Znejistěla.

„Co prosím? Vy si myslíte, že Vám lžu?"

„No, …. Prostě se Vás na něco zeptám. Nemáte v rodině někoho, kdo by zažil někdy něco podobně nepochopitelného, jako se Vám stálo dnes?"

Věděla, že k tomuhle muselo dojít a vůbec se na to netěšila. Skoro dvacet let snahy nepřiznat, že kouzla a magie skutečně existují, na ní doléhalo velice těžce.

„Ano, mám. Moji rodiče byli normální, ale moje zesnulá sestra byla čarodějka, měla za manžela čaroděje, a jejich syn, můj synovec o kterého jsem se po jejich smrt starala, je prý poměrně známý čaroděj."

„To bylo v Anglii, že? Nevím, jestli někoho z nich budeme znát, ale když tak si to zjistíme; můžeme kontaktovat Vaše Ministerstvo kouzel. Přece jenom, jak se jmenovali?"

„No, já jsem se za svobodna jmenovala Evansová, a moje sestra byla Lily. Provdala se za nějakého Pottera a ten jejich syn se jmenoval Harry."

Podívali se na ní zcela vyděšeně. „Vás synovec je Harry Potter?"

„Ano, jmenuje se tak. Proč se tváříte tak zvláštně? Udělal něco špatného?"

Dlouho se na ní díval a zjevně o něčem vážně přemýšlel.

„Vy my chcete říci, že jste teta, která vychovávala Harryho Pottera, a nevíte, že je to v současné době pravděpodobně nejslavnější čaroděj v Evropě, a asi i na celém světě?" 2

„Prosím?"

„Slyšela jste někdy jméno Lord Voldemort?"

„To byl ten strašný, jak jim říkáte, zlý čaroděj, černokněžník? Museli jsme se před ním schovávat a opustit náš dům, protože se nějací lidé z toho jejich pošahaného ministerstva, …."

Zarazila se.

„… tedy, protože se nějací lidé z toho jejich ministerstva obávali, abychom nedopadli jako moje sestra."

„Vy skutečně nic nevíte?"

„Tohle je opravdu všechno co o tom Lordu jak-jste-říkal-že-se-jmenuje vím. Jakou to má souvislost s mým synovcem?"

Dlouhé ticho.

„Tohle snad skutečně nemůže předstírat. No, důvodem proč je tento Váš synovec znám po celém kouzelnickém světě je, že tohohle černokněžníka v souboji zabil."

Vyjekla.

„Prosím? Chcete mého synovce obvinit z toho, že je vrah?"

„V žádném případě, Váš synovec je hrdina. Nejprve musel s přáteli a to byli těsně nad hranicí dospělosti tohohle jednoho z nejnebezpečnějších černokněžníků v celé Evropě odzbrojit, a potom Harry … k tomu souboji došlo, když pomáhali bránit Hogwartskou školu čar a kouzel před napadením armádou Lorda Voldemorta, a on bojoval na straně obránců."

„Harry, … hrdina … odzbrojit … armáda … bojoval … obránci. Já tomu nemohu úplně uvěřit. Vždyť to je úplně nezajímavý a neschopný kluk!

Mohu si sednout?"

„Samozřejmě."

„Harry slavný po celém kouzelnickém světě."

Chvilku všichni poněkud zaraženě mlčeli.

„Mrázek, nějaké nápady co dál? Já mám pocit, že nám paní Dursleyová asi nelže, ale na druhou stranu nějak nemohu vyvinit dospělou ženskou kvůli dětskému kouzelnictví z něčeho, co zvenčí připomíná nejvíc ze všeho pokus o těžké ublížení na těle."

Vyvinit? Potřebuje vyvinit? Znovu zbledla.

„Nevíte, jak ta ženská dopadla? Nemusíte mi to věřit, ale skutečně bych jí nechtěla ublížit."

„Teď nevím, teď mě více zajímá, co s Vámi." Pak ale přece jenom trochu změkl. „Někoho tam máme, takže až budu vědět, řeknu Vám. A nebojte, i kdybyste jí ublížila, tak samozřejmě máme prostředky jak uzdravit zranění obyčejných, a v rámci utajení nechceme, aby nám běhala po světě a vykládala, jak se jí to stalo."

Mrázek se ozval. „Moje máma vždycky říkala, že když nevím, mám se zeptat chytřejšího. Což takhle ji vzít na Budeč? Nežli s tím půjdeme nahoru a budeme čekat na jejich rozhodnutí, chtělo by to možná sehnat názor od někoho, kdo pro změnu ví, co říká."

„Mrázek!"

„Už mlčím."

„Ale nápad to není marný. Vezmeme ji na Budeč za profesorkou Baborákovou. Pojďte, ještě jedno přemístění budete muset přežít."

Popadli ji každý z jedné strany a svět se jí opět změnil na černou tmu. Udělalo se jí zase špatně, ale zdálo se, že si na tu hrůzu začíná pozvolna trochu zvykat.

1V celém díle jsem nepřekládal vlastní jména do češtiny, ale technické termíny jsou přeloženy, pokud čeští kouzelníci nemají svoje vlastní termíny. Takže Petunie bydlela v Privet Drive, nikoli v Zobí ulici, a Harry chodil do školy v Hogwarts, nikoli v Bradavicích. Ale na druhou stranu Harry nazývá nemagické lidi mudly, čeští kouzelníci (a Petunie pod jejich vlivem) používá termín „obyčejní".

2Kouzelnický svět je do značné míry ovlivněn hlubokými předsudky vůči světu obyčejných. To se projevuje i v tom, že kouzelníci do značné míry ignorují obyčejnou literaturu zejména co se týče krásné literatury. Albus Brumbál měl ve své knihovničce soubor obyčejné literatury, ale i u něho není úplně jasné jak hluboce ji znal; každopádně v tom byl absolutně výjimečný v celém kouzelnickém světě. Výsledkem je i to, že kouzelnický svět neví v podstatě nic o knihách J. K. Rowlingové, kde je tento nezájem o obyčejnou literaturu kombinován s opravdovým odporem k obyčejným, kteří se snaží psát o kouzelnickém světě. Paradoxním výsledkem je, že Harry Potter jako osoba je mezi kouzelníky sice velice slavný, ale nikdo třeba neví nic o Petunii Dursleyové.


	2. Na Budči

Přistáli na malém kopečku uprostřed několika stromů. Vůbec nechápala, kde jsou. Myslela, že říkali něco o nějaké univerzitě, ale tohle vypadalo jako malý, byť zjevně neobyčejně starobylý, kostelíček v poli na vrcholu kopce mezi několika vysokými stromy. Kolem kostelíka byl hřbitov. Přešli kousek pole a šli směrem ke hřbitovu. Kousek naproti od hřbitovní zdi stála menší lehce nepopsatelná zřícenina, kterou bylo možno koukat skrz a za ní viděla prázdný plochý vrchol kopce. Vacátko před budovou pozdvihl ruku, pronesl něco nesrozumitelného a pak prošel přímo skrze tu trosku. Petunie ho následovala a očekávala, že vyjdou na prázdnou planinu, kterou viděla od kostela. Ale nestalo se tak. Ocitli se v lipové aleji a pokračovali zasněženou cestou pod staletými stromy. Skončili uprostřed veliké louky, na které bylo několik domů tvořících dohromady malou vesnici soustředěné kolem návsi. Domy byly sice dřevěné a jenom přízemní, ale vypadaly honosně a neobyčejně staře. Dokola celé vesnice stály prastaré duby a lípy, byly ale krásně udržované, takže to vypadalo jako kombinace parku a přirozeného lesa. Ze všeho sálala věkovitost, trvalost a bezpečí. Občas mezi domy proběhly děti a další mladí lidé, ale i přesto bylo místo přímo nabité klidem a působilo velice důvěryhodně.

„Tak tohle je paní Dursleyová Druidská škola vysoké magie v Budči, nejstarší magická škola v Evropě, založená už někdy v prvních stoletích našeho letopočtu keltskými čaroději. I to Vaše slavné Hogwarts v Anglii bylo založeno potomky kouzelníků, kteří přišli odsud." 1)

Vstoupili do jedné z menších budov. Uvnitř bylo všechno starobyle vyhlížející, spousta věcí byla složitě vyřezávaných, obložených drahými kovy a kameny. Celek vypadal nesmírně bohatě a důstojně, rozhodně byl na hony vzdálený něčemu na způsob statku nebo dřevěné chalupy, které čekala.

Řekli jim, že profesorku Baborákovou najdou v knihovně. Vstoupili do druhého domu a ten opět vypadal stejně: sice dřevěný, ale neskonale starý a vznešeně vypadající. Vešli do dlouhého potemnělého sálu, ve kterém byly do nedohledna police s knihami. Mnoho jich vypadalo velice staře, většina jich byla vázaná v kůži, a celá místnost byla plná vůně starých knih kombinovaná s vůní dřeva a jak se obávala bohužel i s trochou plísně. Po stranách knihovny byly u velikých oken řady stolů, u kterých seděli studenti a učitelé a četli. Prošli přes krátkou hranu sálu a tam uviděli nad jedním stolem před krbem s ohněm starší dámu, která se skláněla nad jakousi starou knihou.

Její oblečení se velice hodilo do starobylého prostoru. Přes prosté dlouhé jednodílné bílé šaty vyšívané na halence měla kožešinový plášť. Vlasy měla sice prošedivělé, krátce sestřižené, na tváři červenou skvrnu. Na krku se jí houpal stříbrný přívěsek ve tvaru hada.

„Dobrý den, paní profesorko."

Povstala a podívala se na ně. Pohled měla velice pevný, ale nevypadal nijak nepřátelský.

„Á, návštěva z Vyšehradu! Copak Vás za námi přivádí?"

„No, máme takový problém a potřebovali bychom pomoci. Myslíte si, že je možné, aby tahle paní dodnes neměla představu, že je nadána magickou mocí? Před dvěma hodinami málem zabila nějakou ženu pomocí kouzla a teď tvrdí, že vůbec nevěděla co dělá a že nevěděla o tom, že existují nějaká kouzla. Jo, a navíc je Angličanka," dodal rychle, „takže bychom měli pokračovat anglicky."

Profesorka se na ní otočila a naprosto perfektní angličtinou ji poprosila, aby jí celou příhodu vyprávěla svými slovy ještě jednou.

Krásná stará knihovna, vůně dřeva, to všechno ji poněkud uklidnilo, a tak dokázala chvíli vykládat bez zastavení celou příhodu. Když skončila, všichni mlčeli.

„A paní profesorko, ještě jsem zapomněl dodat. Její synovec je pan Harry Potter … no, víte který."

Pokud něco z Vacátkova dosavadního vyprávění na profesorku Baborákovou nějak zapůsobilo, tak to na sobě zcela nedala najevo. Tohle prohlášení ji ale konečně vyvedlo z míry.

„ _Ten_ Harry Potter?"

„Paní Dursleyová žila celý život ve světě obyčejných, takže si dodnes nebyla vědoma toho, jak je její synovec slavný."

„Pojďte se všichni posadit."

„Baboráková, těší mě." podávala jí ruku. „To ale znamená, že jste musela mít nějakého příbuzného, který byl nadán magickou silou, že?" obrátila se na ní.

„Dursleyová, také mě těší. Ano, moje sestra Lily dostala dopis jako malá holka a vystudovala Hogwarts. Pak si vzala toho nemožného Jamese Pottera a měli spolu Harryho." Stále se nějak nemohla přenést přes hořkost, která jí znovu vyrazila v srdci, když si jenom na Jamese Pottera vzpomněla.

Profesorka Baboráková chvilku seděla, pak se zvedla a přinesla velký tác s konvicí čaje, hrnečky a vším ostatním. Všichni si nalili a mlčky pili čaj.

„Paní Dursleyová, promiňte, že se Vás ptám na nepříjemné věci, ale měli Vaše rodiče nějaké problémy s tím, že byla Vaše sestra čarodějka?"

„Ne, vůbec ne. Naopak, sice byli velice překvapeni, protože sami nebyli úchyláci …", zrudla jako pivoňka, když se pozdě zarazila.

Profesorka Baboráková se skoro začala smát, ale nakonec zachovala alespoň více méně důstojnou tvář, a jenom se povzbudivě na Petunii usmála. Ta hluboce polkla a začala znovu.

„Hmm, tedy, moji rodiče byli překvapeni, protože sami nebyli kouzelníci, ale byli naopak velice hrdí. A asi i vděční, že se jejich dceři dostane vzdělání zadarmo. Nebyli chudí, ale soukromou internátní školu ve Skotsku by nám určitě zaplatit nemohli."

„Bránili Vám Vaši rodiče nebo někdo v okolí v provozování kouzel?"

„Ani v nejmenším. Nikdy jsem netušila, že bych něco takového mohla dělat a nikdo mně o tom také nic neřekl."

Chvíli se zase odmlčela.

„Vlastně jsem jí to strašně záviděla."

Najednou to byla úleva, říci pravdu.

Profesorka Baboráková ji poslouchala a teď neříkala nic. Chvíli pro změnu ona přemýšlela nad šálkem čaje. Pak se zvedla a odešla do knihovny pro nějakou knihu.

„Víte, paní Dursleyová. Když Vás poslouchám, tak Vám věřím, že říkáte čemu věříte, že je pravda. Ale zároveň, … víte, tohle je nejstarší školní kouzelnická knihovna na světě, založila ji se školou samotná Moldawa, když ještě v těch Vašich Hogwarts byla jenom skála a hluboký les, ale pokud se nemýlím, a je to můj obor, tak takovýto případ dospělé kouzelnice, která neví o své kouzelnické moci, tady nikde zaznamenaný nemáme. Opravdu tomu nerozumím."

Bezpečí a moudrost všech těch knih kolem ostře kolidovalo s nejistotou, která teď zněla v hlase profesorky Baborákové. Začala opět propadat panice, že jí nikdo nedokáže pomoci.

Praporčík Vacátko si odkašlal. „Ono je to celé bohužel ještě o hodně složitější. Bohužel Vám nemůžu vysvětlit, proč paní Dursleyovou v žádném případě nemohu nechat jenom tak jít. Asi jediné co mohu říci je, že se jedná o velmi dlouho probíhající a složitou bezpečnostní operaci, která asi ještě dobíhá. Normálně bych ji mohl asi vyšetřovat na svobodě, ale jak situace stojí, tak bych ji asi opravdu musel strčit do vazby na Vyšehradě, i když se mi do toho opravdu nechce."

„Pane praporčíku," profesorka si vzpomněla na hodnost, „tenhle případ paní Dursleyové bude muset rozhodnout oficiálně Vyšehrad, s tím ani vy ani já moc nenaděláme a zabere to nějaký čas. Rozumím Vám a asi máte pravdu, ale přesto mi připadne příliš kruté ji držet někde ve Vašich kobkách. Asi bychom se také měli zamyslet nad tím, jestli si nemohla vyvinout Obscura."

„No, to bychom fakt ještě tak potřebovali. Úplně dospělý Obscurial! To bych asi skutečně nechtěl zažít. Nějaké nápady, co s ní?" Kobky na Vyšehradě mu zřejmě přestaly připadat jako nejlepší nápad.

„Myslíte, … když je teď možná tak trochu kouzelnické dítě, myslíte, že bychom na ní mohli seslat normální Hlídací kouzlo a nechat ji bydlet tady na Budči, dokud se to celé nevyřeší?"

„Hlídací kouzlo," dodala rychle „je, paní Dursleyová, takový nejmírnější způsob sledování, normálně se používá jenom na některé neukázněné studenty naší školy. Nijak Vás to fakticky neomezuje v ničem, můžete dělat co chcete, ale kdekoli jste, můžeme kdykoli potřebujeme sledovat Vaší polohu a také kouzla, která provedete. Zároveň byste asi měla zakázáno se pohybovat mimo oblast Prahy a jejího okolí. Pokud se Vám to moc nezamlouvá, tak jenom dodám, že pokud se nemýlím, tak jako cizinka byste opravdu musela skončit ve skutečné vazbě ve vězení na Vyšehradě."

Praporčík Vacátko se na ně chvíli koukal a pak přikývl. Napřáhl k ní ruku, cosi pronesl a pak k tomu dodal: „Alespoň na několik dní, nežli se nedomluvím se svými nadřízenými na dalším, zůstávejte jenom tady na Budči. Nikam jinak nechoďte. Pak Vám oznámíme, kam budete moci dál. A ano, můžeme si Vás kdekoli najít, tak nezkoušejte žádné hlouposti. Jo, a o ta svoje víza se nestrachujte. Mám s obyčejnou policí dosti dobré vztahy a o tohle se Vám postarám, takže z jejich strany byste neměla mít žádné problémy. Budeme potřebovat jenom nějaké Vaše další osobní údaje."

Strážmistr Mrázek si ji odvedl stranou a dopsali spolu (za pomocí té zvláštní propisky) celý protokol. Ukázala mu i svoje anglické doklady (strážmistr vytvořil kouzlem rovnou jejich kompletní kopie) a dovysvětlila svoje další nacionále.

Když se vrátili, měla zjevně už profesorka Baboráková všechno mnohem více promyšlené.

„Napadá mě, že konec konců když teď budete alespoň chvíli ve škole, mohly bychom v následujících dnech, až se trochu vzpamatujete a rozkoukáte, trochu pracovat a studovat?"

„Mám s něčím pomoci? Popravdě řečeno, docela ráda bych něco dělala, protože jinak na mě lezou opravdu nepěkné pocity. A určitě bych tady nechtěla být na obtíž a zadarmo."

„Teď si tím nelámejte hlavu, musíte být strašně unavená po celém tom překvapení a zážitcích. Pojďte teď se mnou do jídelny, dáte si večeři, a pak Vás ubytujeme v jednom z našich hostinských pokojů. O dalším si povíme ráno po snídani. Udala jste panu strážmistrovi i pražskou adresu?"

Přikývla.

„Pane praporčíku, pošlete prosím někoho od Vás, aby odtamtud donesl paní Dursleyové její věci, aby tady mohla nějakou dobu bydlet."

Únavou ani moc nevěděla co jí, a usnula snad ještě dříve nežli dolehla.

1) K Druidské škole vysoké magie na Budči více na stránkách budec dot net.


	3. Mrazivé ráno

Probudila se pozdě a moc nechápala, kde se to ocitla. Spala v hluboké posteli s nebesy, v dřevěné místnosti, která zase vypadala jako kombinace královského paláce a selské chalupy. Přes noc nasněžilo a celá místnost byla zaplavena bílým světlem. Pod okny se ozývaly hlasy, které mluvily v jazyce, který jí dost dlouho připadl neznámý, nežli se jí konečně začaly vracet vzpomínky. Je teď v Čechách. Trvalo jí ještě delší chvíli nežli se vrátila i do vzpomínek včerejšího dne. Ležela tam a bylo jí špatně, různé pocity jí zmítaly z jednoho extrému do druhého. Stále ještě v ní byla silná naděje, že tohle je jenom strašná noční můra, ze které se probudí a vrátí se zase do svého starého světa, který je přátelsky normální. Pak si zase vzpomněla na hluk padajícího betonu a pohled na louži krve vytékající zpod panelu a hned se jí vracely pocity zoufalství, viny a nejistoty. Pokud je to všechno pravda, co si má myslet o předchozích čtyřiceti letech letech svého života, co si má myslet o své sestře a tom jejím strašném manželovi, o tom jak vychovávala Harryho, Dudleyho, o svém manželství? Co to vyvedla včera té policajtce? To jenom bude takhle chodit po světě a zraňovat lidi, kdykoli se rozčílí? Zároveň se jí zmocňoval strašlivý pocit bezradnosti ohledně budoucnosti; co bude dělat v tomhle novém strašném světě, pokud to opravdu je pravda? A co to jsou ti lidé kolem ní?

Nakonec jí to nedalo, to co se jí honilo v hlavě bylo natolik zmatené, že se to rozhodla zahnat alespoň nějakou aktivitou. Vstala, vyhlédla z okna a uviděla vnitřní stranu domu. Celý dům byl vlastně postavený kolem vnitřního kulatého nádvoří lemovaného ochozem. Opět ji zaujalo, jak sice všechno bylo dřevěné, ale sloupy ochozu kolem nádvoří byly vyřezávané a rozhodně působily vznešeně. Nádvoří bylo plné květin a keřů a uprostřed stála nejstarší a nejmohutnější lípa, jakou kdy viděla. Kousek od lípy hořel v kamenném ohništi veliký oheň. Celé to připomínalo něco jako posvátný oltář a nepochybně jím alespoň kdysi skutečně bylo, ale teď se kolem ohně koulovaly děti, takže to s tou posvátností asi už nebylo moc slavné. Tím si také všimla, že prostor hradiště je zasněžený. I když byla v Čechách už nějakou dobu, tak tohle byl její první sníh tady a uvážíme-li situaci v jižní Anglii, kde strávila celý život, tak v podstatě první opravdu pořádný sníh v životě. Úzkými stezkami mezi domy se procházeli studenti a profesoři.

V krbu v její místnosti také hořel veliký oheň, takže jí při pohledu na zimu venku bylo ještě příjemněji a krásně teplo. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a našla svoje oblečení perfektně vyprané, vyžehlené a složené vedle postele. Sousedící s jejím pokojem byla koupelna a tam vlezla, aby provedla ranní hygienu. K jejímu překvapení tam stála vana plná horké vody. Svlékla se a chtěla vlézt do vany, ale voda byla příšerně horká. Strčila tam jednu nohu, ale bolestí vykřikla: „Sakra, to je horké." K jejímu překvapení, voda se najednou citelně ochladila, takže byla až moc studená. Snad jsou tady někde nějaké mikrofony nebo co. Nebyla jí příjemná představa, že ji třeba někdo sleduje, ale přesto vlezla do vany a zkusila říci nahlas: „Mohlo by to být trochu teplejší, prosím?" Voda byla okamžitě naprosto příjemně teplá. Chvilku se koupala, zkoušela velice prapodivně vypadající kožený váček s lektvarem, který byl pravděpodobně něco jako šampón. Nalila si to na vlasy a kolem se rozlila velice krásná vůně. Opláchla se a lezla z vany. Najednou ze sousední místnosti zavanul obrovský závan horkého větru, který ji celou usušil a ještě vyfoukal vlasy. Oblékla se a začalo ji napadat, že i když ničemu nerozumí, kouzelnický svět by možná mohl mít nějaké výhody.

Došla zpátky do jídelny, kde včera měla večeři. Profesorku Baborákovou neviděla, tak si sedla k prázdnému stolu a doufala, že jí snad někdo něco přinese. Ale sotva dosedla, objevila se na stole před ní kompletní snídaně. Docela ji potěšilo, že stůl zjevně pochopil, že je Angličanka, takže jí nabídl vše, co patří k dobré anglické snídani, smažené ledvinky, sázená vejce, pečené fazole, rajčata a toasty. Jedině se zdálo, že stůl se odmítl snížit k pomerančové marmeládě a nabízel jí k perfektně udělaným toustům stejný tmavý lesní včelí med jako měli ostatní lidé na svých chlebech a houskách. Neviděla nic k pití. Tak se chvíli rozhlížela kolem a u sousedního stolu uviděla jednoho studenta, který najednou nahlas pronesl „Prosím, černé kafe a velký hrnec" a ihned se před ním na stole objevil velký ranní hrneček s kávou. Chvilku se ostýchala a tak raději tiše, skoro šeptem, řekla „Mohla bych dostat čaj s mlékem, prosím?". Stůl (nebo co) nezaváhal a na stole před ní okamžitě stála konvice s čajem silným, že by zastavil parník, konvička se smetanou a miska s medem. Zkusila vše a zjistila, že je všechno připraveno výtečně, přesně jak si to představovala. Chvilku jedla, rozhlížela se kolem sebe. Tak tedy variantu, že se jí to jenom zdá, odsunula stranou. Pokud ano, tak sen stále pokračuje a ona z něho jen tak neunikne, takže nemá cenu se bránit tomu, co bylo kolem ní. Najednou do místnosti ve spěchu vběhla profesorka Baboráková a držela v ruce velký vlněný šál.

„Tak jste včera říkala, že byste chtěla pomoci? Tak si prosím vezměte na sebe tenhle vlňák a pojďte honem za mnou."

Dopila hrneček čaje, oblékla si vlněnou šálu a do ruky ještě vzala poslední toust s medem. Vyšla ven z domu a byla zaražena tichem a jasným bílým světlem všude kolem. Z Anglie byla zvyklá na zimu jenom jako něco nepříjemného, kdy je všude lezavá zima, vlhko, špína. Tady měla pocit, že je mnohem příjemněji, i když si nepamatovala, že by někdy viděla takové množství sněhu a naopak ji velice potěšil jakýsi nával čistoty a spořádanosti. Závěje byly do výše jejích ramen, takže se dalo dobře procházet jenom vyšlapanými stezkami mezi dvěma hradbami sněhu. Do vlňáku se docela zachumlala, takže jí bylo vlastně docela příjemně. Do tváří ji štípal mráz, ale spíše z toho měla pocit jakési divokosti a plnosti života, nežli něčeho nepříjemného. Sníh jí pod nohama křupal (to také nepamatovala … v Anglii byl sníh v nejlepším případě mazlavá břečka). Vydala se za profesorkou jednou vyšlapanou stezkou a nechala se vést.

Došla k dalšímu domu, který měl po straně veliká okna. Zvědavě nahlédla dovnitř a hlasitě vykřikla zděšením. Odhlédneme-li od všudypřítomného dřevorubecko-královského stylu, tak to uvnitř vypadalo jako v nemocničním pokoji. Na postelích tam leželi tři muži, silně obalení různými obvazy a s příšerně znetvořenými obličeji. Z velikých vředů na obličeji jim vytékal proud hnisu do hromady buničiny pod nimi a bohužel částečně i na zem. Naštěstí byla okna kvůli zimě zavřena, ale byla si jista, že to uvnitř musí příšerně páchnout. Zvedl se jí žaludek takže se musela opřít o stěnu domu.

„To je nějaká nemocnice nebo co?"

„Ano, to je malá nemocnice, co tu máme. A ano, zranění od horského zlohúda jsou skutečně ohavná. Slyšela jsem, že dneska ráno někoho přivezli. Je to skutečně nepěkný pohled. Naštěstí takhle příšerně to vypadá jenom první den. Pak už se to začne docela slušně hojit. Bohužel se ale obávám, že jizvy budou mít na tváři navždy. Navíc přesně do tohohle domu potřebujeme teď jít. Alespoň že ne k těmhle pacientům."

Obešly dům z druhé strany a vešly dovnitř. Uvnitř už na ně čekal vysoký kouzelník, který vypadal unaveně stejně jako jeho plášť, které původně snad bylo jásavě zelenkavý, ale teď na něm bylo vidět, že pracovní doba se nějak protáhla, a muž i oblečení by si zasloužili vykoupat. Upřel dlouhý významný pohled na profesorku Baborákovou. Ta, když si toho všimla, lehce zrůžověla a obrátila se k Petunii:

„Dovolte mi, abych Vám představila svého manžela.

Josef Baborák, vede tady tu nemocnici, na kterou jste se ptala.

Josefe, tohle je paní Petunie Dursleyová, která tady bude nějakou dobu na Budči."

Podali si ruce.

„Jožko, tys říkal cosi o nějaké holčičce?"

„Ano, pojďte za mnou, prosím."

Vedl je do dveří stranou od vchodu. Vstoupili do místnosti, která byla velká tak na jedno lůžko a nějaké místo kolem. Místnost celá byla vyložená světlým dřevem a dvě velké lampy zářily jasně bílým světlem v protějších rozích místnosti, takže všude bylo jasně a světlo. Podle Petuniina názoru bohužel světlo odhalovalo mnohem jasněji nežli v chodbě, kterou k pokoji přicházeli, že úklid pokojů nebyl příliš dokonalý. Bylo tu také několik jednoduchých, ale pevných postelí z bíle lakovaného dřeva, kolem stěn skříně s policemi a nádobami s lektvary. U stěny byla postel a na ní ležela černošská dívka v nemocniční noční košili přikrytá tlustou dekou, přestože bylo uvnitř docela příjemné teplo.

Doktor Baborák se krátce velice rychlou češtinou domlouval s profesorkou a pak odešel. Profesorka přistoupila k posteli a posadila se na židli vedle. Dívka ležela s očima zavřenýma.

Po chvíli se dívka začala na posteli zmítat v křečích a jako by se některé části jejího těla začaly rozpadat v jakési černé mračno, které se nad ní pomalu začalo vytvářet.

Profesorka vyskočila z židle, vytáhla z kapsy róby křídu a začala kolem postele s dívkou malovat na zemi veliké čáry. Vytvářela z nich velice komplikovaný obrazec, který obklopoval postel dokola. Dívka se viditelně uklidnila a najednou vypadala zase úplně celistvě.

Profesorka Baboráková stále seděla těsně na okraji kruhu z čar, otočila se na Petunii a poprosila ji, aby si k ní přinesla židli.

„Paní profesorko, co to je za dívku?"

„Říkala jste včera, že byste ráda pomohla. Tak tohle je Vaše příležitost pomoci. Dovezli jsme ji dnes ráno z Ugandy a je ve velice nestabilním stavu, takže u ní potřebujeme čtyřiadvacetihodinový dozor. Samozřejmě, že byste se střídala s místními sestřičkami, ale práce je to velice jednoduchá, v podstatě jenom sedět u její postele a kdyby se něco dělo vyvolat poplach, ale opravdu by nám hodně pomohlo, kdybychom mohli naše sestřičky využívat na něco sofistikovanějšího. Navíc u ní doma se mluvilo anglicky, takže ji určitě potěší, když bude mít příležitost si popovídat s rodilou Angličankou."

„A co se jí stalo? Co má za problém?"

„Pamatujete si, jak jsme včera s panem praporčíkem Vacátkem zmiňovali možnost, že by se z Vás mohl stát Obscurial? Tak to je bohužel její případ. Ubohé dítě. A možná jí pomůžete ještě lépe, protože je v trochu podobné situaci jako vy."

Krátce se zamyslela.

„Musím Vám asi nejprve vysvětlit trochu o tom, jak kouzelníci přicházejí na svět."

To znělo tak neuvěřitelně jako nadpis povídání, že se dokázala i přes nervozitu, která ji naplňovala, usmát.

„Celé to je o magické síle. Mají ji v sobě všichni kouzelníci a všechna kouzla jsou vlastně jenom jejím uvolněním v nějaké zvláštní formě k nějakému účelu. Všem kouzelníkům je tato síla dána od jejich narození a později se mohou naučit ji ovládat. Obyčejným prostě dána není. Malé děti tuto sílu neumějí ovládat a tak z nich občas nekontrolovaně unikne ve chvílích jejich silného citového vzrušení."

Vzpomněla si znovu na onoho hroznýše královského, kterého její synovec poslal na jejího syna, a přikývla.

„Někdy kolem jedenácti let je již zcela jasné, jestli dítě je nadáno touto silou nebo ne, takže tehdy je nejlepší čas, aby přišli sem k nám a naučili se tuto svoji sílu kontrolovat a používat ke smysluplným cílům a bezpečně. Takhle to funguje v normálním případě, když všechno probíhá v pořádku. Většinou se děti obdařené magickou silou narodí kouzelníkům a obyčejné děti obyčejným. Ale občas se to zamotá. Tak třeba tahle holčička se narodila zcela obyčejným rodičům v zapadlé vesnici, kde nebyl kolem jediný kouzelník. Její rodiče a kdokoli, kdo zaznamenal náhodné projevy neovládané dětské magie, byli přesvědčeni, že se jedná o něco nenormálního a potencionálně nebezpečného. Byli úplně bezradní a nešťastní, protože si nevěděli rady, co se svým dítětem dělat. Je mnoho kouzelníků z bohatších zemí, zejména Evropy a Ameriky, kteří jsou přítomni v zaostalých oblastech Afriky, Asie a Jižní Ameriky a snaží se takovéto případy vyhledávat a vysvětlují jejich rodičům, co se děje a co mají dělat. V případě, že rodiče svoje kouzelnické dítě odmítnou, což se bohužel ze strachu stává dost často, jsou takové děti odvezeny do Evropy, Ameriky nebo Japonska a adoptovány kouzelnickou rodinou.

K téhle holčičce jsme se ale dostali pozdě. Magická síla se u ní začala projevovat velice brzy, a tak nežli jsme ji zaregistrovali, byli její rodiče přesvědčeni, že je posedlá ďáblem, a snažili se z ní tuto její ‚posedlost' vyhnat násilím. Zažila neskutečné psychické trápení i fyzické mučení. Když jsme ji našli, tak ležela na vysokém stole uprostřed návsi a ďábla z ní vyháněli pomocí žhavých želez tlačených z různých stran. Na hlavě měla speciální masku, která ji znehybnila hlavu a probodávala jí ústa a jazyk mnoha ostrými hřebíky. Zjevně se jí snažili zabránit v mluvení, aby je nemohla dalšími kouzly začarovat. To celé pod vedením místního faráře, který ještě před nedávném byl šamanem a zdá se, že se jeho techniky moc nezměnily. Když ji naši lidé odtamtud odváželi, její rodiče byli rádi, že se zbavili starosti co s ní. Bojím se, že není šance, že by měla na světě kohokoli ke komu by se mohla vrátit." 1

Říkala to tichým profesionálním tónem bez jakýchkoli emocí, ale náhlý náraz hrůzy, který z tohoto obrazy vyskočil na Petunii, jí úplně vyrazil dech. Když se na holčičku podívala ještě jednou, viděla na jejím těle četné jizvy od popálenin a dalších zranění. Petunie se zmocnila hrůza. Žaludek se jí najednou dosti rozvlnil a hrdlo se jí najednou začalo chvět, jak se snažila ovládnout začínají pláč. Kromě čistého a zdrcujícího soucitu s nešťastnou dívkou, začaly se ji zmocňovat další dva pocity. Jednak zoufalství nad tím, že se poslední dva dny už úplně přestává ovládat a že její dobré stoické anglické vychování ji zcela opouští. Druhý pocit byl směs překvapení a odporu: uvědomila si, že to je poprvé za mnoho let, kdy se zajímá o někoho jiného nežli o sebe nebo svoji rodinu (styděla se přemýšlet, jak dlouho přesně).

„Okamžitě jsme ji odtamtud odnesli a už na místě v polních podmínkách začali naši lidé proces fyzického a duševního uzdravování. Bohužel i v Evropě a Americe máme s podobnými případy dost značné zkušenosti z dávné minulosti, takže kouzelníci vyvinuli spoustu čar a kouzel, kterými se dají nejvíce traumatické vzpomínky odstranit a narušená místa duše uzdravit. Fyzická zranění se jí, jak můžete vidět, už docela hojí. Pokud by to bylo všechno, tak bych neměla moc veliké starosti. Existují i případy dětí, které byly už ve značně nestabilním stavu, ale ve chvíli, kdy se jim dostalo slušného zacházení a výcviku, tak z nich vyrostli normální zdraví kouzelníci.

V případě téhle holčičky bylo ale trauma tak dlouhodobé a narušení duše natolik značné, že se začali dít i další změny a tak ji přivezli k nám, protože my jsme tady mnohem lépe vybaveni a připraveni na příliš těžké případy.

Protože všechna ta hrůza a utrpení byla dle jejího názoru spojena s její kouzelnou mocí, snažila se ji ze všech sil potlačit. Jenže toho nikdo a tím méně malé dítě není úplně schopno, a tak se jenom nekontrolované projevy její magické síly stávaly mnohem nekontrolovanější ale i nebezpečnější. Kdybychom ji odtamtud včas nedostali, je dosti pravděpodobné, že by brzy provedla něco, kvůli čemu by byla usmrcena.

Potlačená magická síla v takovém případě, kdy se dítě snaží ji potlačit, vytvoří takový jakýsi magický nádor, který postupně dítě ovládá, ale zároveň jí dává neuvěřitelnou moc. Ve chvíli, kdy se jí Obscurus, tak se ten kouzelný parazit nazývá, úplně zmocní, tak dokáže klidně přemoci a zavraždit stovky dospělých lidí. Takové děti se skutečně stávají nebezpečným ohrožením pro svoje okolí a jejich zabití je pro vesničany v podstatě jediným reálným řešením a většina dětí, které si vyvinou Obscura, se nedožije deseti let věku. Ale čím déle přežijí, tím je ten nádor mocnější a tím větší škody svému okolí páchají. Nejstarší takový případ, chlapec, bylo mu asi dvacet let, ve dvacátých letech minulého století zdemoloval velikou část jedné newyorské čtvrti, nežli byl zabit."

Dívka se mezitím už úplně uklidnila a uvolnila. Profesor Baborák k ní přišel a vložil jí ruce na hlavu. Pronesl zaklínadlo a dívka usnula. Petunie na ní chvilku hleděla a pak spíše z nervozity nežli kvůli opravdové žízni poprosila profesorku o nějaké pití. Dostala skleničku vody a chvíli jenom pila a nakonec se také uklidnila.

„Takhle to je pro tu holku nejlepší, spánek je půlka i duševního uzdravení. Budeme se snažit ji udržet v tomto kouzelném spánku co nejdéle."

„Počkejte, ale tím chcete říci, že já mám v sobě takovouto potvoru, jen a jen vybuchnout? To nezní moc povzbudivě."

„Upřímně řečeno si to nemyslím, ale zároveň se tady skutečně pohybujeme ve značně neznámých vodách, takže chápu praporčíka Vacátka, že představa Obscuriala ve věku řekněme čtyřicet let ho skutečně vyděsila. Škoda by asi byla srovnatelná s menší jadernou bombou. No, navíc mi připadlo, že pokud se o Obscurialovi zmíním, tak snad bude jednodušší ho přesvědčit, aby Vás nechal na Budči a nestrkal Vás do vazby na Vyšehradě," usmála se spikleneckým pohledem.

„Víte, Obscury obecně nejsou pro nás tak úplně neznámými vodami, máme s nimi z dávné minulosti bohužel docela bohatou zkušenost i tady ve Střední Evropě, takže třeba u Vás mohu říci s dost značnou mírou jistoty, že nevypadáte jako mučené a trápené dítě, které se snaží potlačovat svoji magickou sílu ze strachu. A rozhodně Vám mohu slíbit, že zde s magickou silou zacházíme jinak nežli pomocí žhavých želez. Na druhou stranu, i když je to nepravděpodobné, tak kdybych se teď mýlila, tak by následky byly zcela katastrofální.

Já vím, tohle nezní moc povzbudivě, pokud máte pocit, že v sobě máte jadernou bombu. Uvažte ale také, že jsem si s Vámi alespoň natolik jistá, že Vás nechávám tady na Budči a neobávám se, že nám to tady rozmetáte na kusy."

Bohužel tohle prohlášení ji moc neuklidnilo. Spíše naopak. Asi to na ní bylo vidět, protože profesorka hned dodala.

„Zkuste se na to dívat méně tragicky. Když jsem Vás včera poslouchala, tak mi připadlo, že to, co byste teď nejvíce potřebovala, je nějaký čas tady na Budči v zavětři, abyste si mohla trochu více promyslet, co dále se životem. A možná by Vám i dost pomohlo ke klidu, kdybyste se dozvěděla, co se vlastně s Vámi děje, ne? Tohle je místo přes tisíc let staré, a jestli to a naše lípy Vám nepřinese novou perspektivu, tak se budu divit. Myslím si, že to nakonec nebude tak strašné. Máte nějakou lákavější alternativu?"

No, to má trochu pravdu, pomyslela si Petunie. Měla sice znovu pocit, že zcela ztratila kontrolu nad svým životem a padá do nekonečně hluboké studny, ale skutečně teď neměla moc velkou zásobu nějakých radostnějších osudů. Sedět tady v Čechách, v cizím městě, schovávat se před příbuznými, snažit se uživit pomocí svých znalostí angličtiny a řemesla sekretářky, snažit se najít nějaké přátele (nebo nějakého přítele?), aby nebyla sama? A přitom se celou dobu bát, že zase někomu ublíží? Nevypadalo to moc lákavě. Ty lípy, povídání s paní profesorkou a pomáhání v nemocnici vypadaly mnohem zajímavěji.

Dívka sice spala, ale byla stále neklidná, přehazovala se na posteli a občas vykřikovala ze spaní.

Paní profesorka na ní chvíli koukala a pak řekla: „Asi bych u ní chtěla přece jenom raději ještě chvíli zůstat. Co byste říkala, kdybychom si první cvičení v kouzelnictví daly tady?"

Přikývla, ale přemýšlela, jak se z toho vyvlíknout. Povídání jí připadalo zajímavé, mohla jenom sedět a poslouchat, bylo to hezky nezávazné, nic se od ní neočekávalo.

„Tak se podívejte," přerušila její přemýšlení paní profesorka.

Přiložila palec k prostředníčku pravé ruky a pak o prsty klepla ukazováčkem. Přitom řekla nahlas „ _Lumos!_ ". Na špičce prstů se jí objevila zářící koule, která svítila tak jasně, že byla vidět, i když místnost byla jinak dobře osvětlená.

„Tak a teď to zkuste vy. Bude se Vám to hodit, až půjdete v noci po chodbě. Nikde tady po chodbě nejsou žádná světla, protože my je nepotřebujeme. Udělejte to s těmi prsty, řekněte nahlas ‚ _Lumos_ ' a silně si přejte, aby se Vám udělalo takovéto světlo na prstech."

Dlouhým povídáním byla trochu ukolébána a teď se ocitla poněkud v šoku. Měla najednou zase pocit, že ji paní profesorka vystrčila na okraji vysokého srázu a má skočit dolů. Věděla, že se ocitla v místě, odkud nebylo návratu. Pokud to udělá a opravdu vykouzlí světlo, celý její předchozí život bude ohrožen. Zároveň ji napadala ta jaderná bomba v jejím nitru, a že pokud v sobě něco takového má, tak by se asi měla naučit to zvládat, aby nikomu neublížila. Nadechla se a prostě to bez velkého přemýšlení udělala. Jako když skočí po hlavě do vody.

Klepla prsty o sebe, řekla nahlas „ _Lumos!_ ", přemohla nechuť, a přála si jak jenom toho byla schopná, aby se jí na konečcích prstů udělalo světlo.

Maličká nezřetelná kulička světla se jí objevila na prstech.

Teď se tedy opravdu rozbrečela. Takže je to pravda! Všechna ta snaha o normálnost byla jenom lež a ona je vlastně taky _úchylák_. Zároveň se na ní valily vlny hanby za všechno, co dělala Harrymu, lítost za všechna ta promarněná léta.

„Na vypnutí je ‚ _Nox_ '."

Řekla to a i přes slzy viděla, že světélko zmizelo.

Profesorka Baboráková jí podala velikánský kapesník. Vzala si ho, utřela si oči, ale nedokázala se zastavit. Trvalo jí dobrých deset minut nežli byla schopná se alespoň trochu uklidnit.

„Já jsem taková kráva!"

Profesorka seděla proti ní a neříkala nic.

„Co mám teď dělat? Pokud bych měla žít v tomhle Vašem strašném světě, tak nic neumím, nic neznám, ty Vaše desetileté děti toho vědí víc!"

„Co dělat s Vaším životem budete muset rozhodnout sama, ale myslím, že to není teď úplně akutní. Navíc si myslím, že máte věci, které zase ty desetileté děti nemají, a naučit se to, co umějí oni, není zas až tak nemožné. Pojďte, zatím dalekou budoucnost necháme být. Ono toho stejně moc dělat nemůžete, pan praporčík Vás stejně nenechá jít zatím nikam mimo Budeč. Prostě tady budete žít jako jeden z našich studentů, můžete pomáhat tady v nemocnici, budete mezi lidmi, snad poznáte někoho zajímavějšího nežli mě. A zkuste to kouzlo ještě jednou. Tohle byl nejpříšernější _Lumos_ jakého jsem viděla za mnoho let a to učím i prvňáky."

Tušila, že teď ať už chce či nechce, tak je stejně ve vodě, a nejlepší by bylo naučit se plavat. Zkusila to tedy ještě jednou, teď už trochu s větší chutí a výsledek byl o moc lepší. Snad by na ten záchod došla a nezlámala si obě nohy.

„Vidíte, to už bych toho jedenáctiletého žáčka nenechala propadnout."

Sama sobě se zasmála.

„Nic si z toho nedělejte. Hlavně zpočátku, nežli získáte nějakou praxi, tak kouzlení hodně souvisí s duševní pohodou a vůlí, kterou do toho vložíte.

Takže když víme, co jste zač, budu já mít spoustu další práce. Prosil mě pan Vacátko, abych mu trochu pomohla s komunikací s lidmi v Anglii. Mám poměrně slušné kontakty s tamními kouzelníky, zejména s učiteli v Hogwarts. Tak jenom jsem Vám to chtěla říci a poprosit o souhlas, abych se o Vás nebavila za Vašimi zády."

„Hogwarts? Proč Hogwarts? Tam jsem nikdy nechodila. A jinak klidně, zjišťujte si, co chcete."

„No, ale to je možná právě ten problém, že jste tam nechodila. Všechny školy jako Hogwarts, Budeč ostatně taky, mají mechanismy, jak zjistit všechny potencionální kandidáty studia, protože nikdo nechce nechat běhat po světě lidi s kouzelnou silou, kteří ji nedokážou ovládat. Možná by měli vyšetřit, proč Vás nezachytili včas. A také budu muset buď já nebo pan Vacátko kontaktovat pana Pottera. Možná asi spíše on, jak říkal o té velké operaci, mám pocit, že v tom jsou nějak zapojení i Angličané, takže s ním možná bude ve spojení.

Harry je Vaším jediným živým kouzelnickým příbuzným. Nechcete být u toho?"

„Myslíte něco jako: ‚Nazdar, Harry! Zprasila jsem Ti celé dětství. Tak promiň, no.'? … Ne, já vím, někdy si s ním budu muset promluvit, ale dejte mi čas. Opravdu bych dnes asi nevěděla, co mu říci. Navíc tohle bude asi chtít osobní povídání z očí do očí. Někdy."

„No, to máte asi pravdu. Máte ještě nějaké otázky, máme před obědem docela času, ale zas ne tolik, abych začínala nějaké kompletně nové téma?"

„Mám, spoustu. Co jste to malovala na zemi za čáry? A také, jedna věc, která mě tady zarazila, je, že nikde nevidím žádné hůlky. V Anglii jsem měla z Harryho pocit, že se bez ní vůbec nehne, chodil s ní i na záchod. Dokonce ani mně jste žádnou nedala."

Profesorka se na chvíli zamyslela.

„Aha, vidíte, měla bych si více připomínat, že nejste odsud. A taky toho můžeme využít k povídání o utajení. Nejprve možná, proč Harry chodil s hůlkou i na záchod. Pokud vím z toho, co jsem o něm četla a slyšela, tak Vaše sestra a její manžel zemřeli mimo jiné proto, že si mysleli, že jsou v bezpečí svého domova a hůlky nechali ležet na druhém konci domu. Byli velice schopní bojovníci, mohli by se bránit, když byli napadeni, ale bez hůlek neměli šanci. Řekla bych, že rozumím, proč se Harry opravdu bez hůlky nehne.

Takže k těm Vašim ostatním otázkám. Proč jste nedostala hůlku, a proč tu žádné nevidíte. Omlouvám se, pokud Vám to budeme opakovat do omrzení, ale my jsme opravdu velice hrdí na to, že místní škola je pravděpodobně jednou z nejstarších stále fungujících kouzelnických škol na světě. A díky tomu si tady děláme některé věci jinak nežli jinde a používáme kouzla, která jsou jinde v Evropě neznámá, respektive spíše podceňovaná. Máme o tom nekonečné diskuse s našimi kolegy, když se sejdeme na nějaké kouzelnické konferenci.

Tak třeba ty čáry. To je stará slovanská magie, která je v Západní Evropě zcela neznámá. Mimochodem, slovo ‚čáry' v češtině znamená jak čáry na papíře, tak kouzlení. Jak jsem Vám vyprávěla o použití vlastní magické síly, tak čáry fungují trochu jinak, sice k nim také potřebujete vlastní sílu, abyste je aktivovala, ale hlavní sílu tahají přímo ze země, stromů, kamenů a vůbec přírodních věcí. Jsou jich nekonečná množství a některé patří k nejmocnějším kouzlům, které známe. Na příklad jenom čáry dokáží uklidnit opravdu rozbouřeného Obscuriala. Proto si zde také můžeme dovolit přijmout tyhle úplně nejhorší případy.

No k té Vaší druhé otázce. Vaši britští příbuzní nazývají kouzlení bez hůlky bezhůlková magie jako něco speciálního a myslí si, že to je extrémně náročná záležitost, kterou dokáže jenom několik vyvolených. Většina normálních kouzelníků v Anglii se o to nikdy ani nepokusí, ale my tady si myslíme, že to je vlastně normální a neděláme s tím moc cavyky."

„Mě se také povedlo tohle kouzlo hned na první pokus." Cítila se najednou trochu hrdě.

„Ano, ale to byl _Lumos_ , to je jedno z nejjednodušších kouzel. Ono je kouzlení bez hůlky skutečně o něco těžší, ale my si tady v Čechách myslíme, že když se to děti učí od mala, nenaučí se spoléhat na hůlku a neztratí cit v prstech, tak se jich většina naučí fungovat celkem spolehlivě i bez hůlek. Máme sice každý rok několik expertů, které hůlky alespoň po nějakou dobu potřebují, aby se naučili základy, ale není jich nikdy více nežli prstů na jedné ruce. Ony jsou kouzelné hůlky trochu jako berle. Pokud je potřebujete, tak jsou velice užitečné, ale pokud si na ně moc zvyknete, tak potom můžete strávit celý život jako mrzák.

Ale zase na druhou stranu existují oblasti velice pokročilé magie, kde se bez hůlky neobejdete. Taky sice mám hůlku pro taková kouzla, ale v podstatě nikdy ji nevytahuji ze šuplíku. Máme tady speciální katedru hůlkové magie, která se těmihle náročnými věcmi zabývá, ale většina kouzelníků o ní ani nemusí slyšet. A většinou ani nechce."

Trochu smutně se pousmála.

„Bohužel, máme s tou katedrou hodně problémů. V posledních desetiletích většina učitelů, kteří na ní učili, se ukázali být zločinci a černokněžníci. Ono k dost podstatné části černé magie je třeba hůlky, protože černá magie je většinou alespoň do jisté míry znásilňování kouzelné moci k nepřirozeným věcem, takže bohužel černokněžníci se o hůlkovou magii zajímají více nežli normální kouzelníci. Ale našimi problémy s učiteli se teď opravdu nemusíte zabývat.

Hlavní důvod ale proč si myslíme, že kouzlení bez hůlky je dobrý nápad, je utajení. Vy jste říkala, že Vás nějakou dobu skrývali nějací kouzelníci před Voldemortem, že? Řekli Vám něco o utajení?"

„No, moc ne. Že o tom, co s nimi prožijeme nemáme nikde mluvit, ale moc to nerozebírali."

„To je škoda. Ono to totiž opravdu zvenčí vypadá, jako že kouzelnická komunita je posedlá paranoiou. Jenže my jsme k rozhodnutí žít v nejpřísnějším utajení došli po spoustě velice špatných zkušeností. Nedařilo se nám přesvědčit obyčejné, že kouzelníci jsou neškodní, nebo alespoň ne více škodní obecné lidské společnosti, nežli obyčejní sami sobě. Povídala jsem o Obscurech a to byl jeden z problémů, které jsme prostě nedokázali vyřešit. Obraz kouzelníků byl tak špatný, že jsme nemohli zaručit, že kouzelnickým dětem nebude ubližováno. Navíc, když byly občas vesnice obyčejných rozmetány nešťastným Obscurialem, tak to na pověsti kouzelnické komunity také nepřidalo. Nemusím asi ani moc připomínat několikasetleté doslovné hony na čarodějnice. A když proběhla šílená Třicetiletá válka, ve které se zejména tady ve Střední Evropě populace kouzelníků snížila na dosti povážlivé hodnoty, rozhodli jsme se učinit těmto hrůzám rázný konec odchodem do podzemí. Řekla bych, že od roku 1692, kdy se tak stalo, se vztahy mezi obyčejnými a kouzelnickým světem značně zklidnily. Samozřejmě, většina obyčejných o nás prostě neví, ale hlavní je, že většina z nich se o nás ani nezajímá.

Situace v různých částech Evropy, kde je tradice utajení nejsilnější, je ale různá. V Anglii a Francii se v podstatě kouzelnická komunita uzavřela do svého vlastního odloučeného světa a většina čistě kouzelnických rodin v podstatě se světem obyčejných nemá žádný kontakt a ani o něm moc neví. Ve Střední Evropě jsme ale dospěli k poněkud jiné situaci. Samozřejmě utajení je bráno přesně stejně vážně, a za každé porušení předpisů Vás stihne opravdu přísný trest. Možná dokonce že ho tady bereme ještě vážněji, protože paměť na Třicetiletou válku nebo na války s Grindelwaldem, jsou stále připomínány a značně živé.

Zároveň je tady kouzelníků mnohem méně, a tak si spoustu věcí, které provozují angličtí kouzelníci, prostě nemůžeme dovolit, ať chceme nebo ne. Ve spoustě věcí jsme závislý na obyčejných. Výsledně je tady život mnohem demokratičtější, plebejštější, vůbec se na příklad neujali žádné nesmyslné teorie o čistě kouzelnických rodech, a možná proto také nemáme takové problémy žít v mnohem užším kontaktu s obyčejnými. Je jenom opravdu málo kouzelníků, kteří jsou plně zaměstnáni v kouzelnickém světě. Kromě těch několika na Vyšehradu a nás na Budči, kteří zajišťujeme opravdu alespoň minimální fungování kouzelnické komunity v Čechách, je to opravdu málo lidí. Většina kouzelníků v Čechách má kromě vzdělání tady na Budči i kompletní vzdělání v obyčejných školách.

No a tím se konečně dostáváme k tomu, že v takové situaci, kdy musíme být často celé dny mezi obyčejnými, je spoléhání na kouzelnickou hůlku luxus, který si opravdu nemůžeme dovolit. Samozřejmě, že kouzla před obyčejnými neprovozujeme, ale stejně jsou situace, kdy je drobné pomoci zapotřebí, nebo jsou situace kdy jsme vystaveni nebezpečí a chtěli bychom se bránit, a pro záchranu vlastního života nebo zdraví je samozřejmě kouzlo v nezbytné míře povolené. Výsledně by se ale asi málokdo ubránil nemít hůlku u sebe, přestože se v tom skrývá riziko prozrazení, třeba jenom když se Vám na ulici rozsype kabelka."

Profesorka Baboráková se zastavila, zvedla se a přinesla oběma sklenici vody.

„Asi bych měla zdůraznit ještě jednu věc. Nějak jsme to neřekli, když jsme se s Vámi a panem praporčíkem Vacátkem dohadovali o přijetí na Budeč. To, že nejste zavřena v cele na Vyšehradě, ale můžete tady volně být, taky znamená, že jste tím asi implicitně přijala, že se na Vás teď také bude vztahovat Mezinárodní zákon o utajení kouzelníků. Pokud s tím nesouhlasíte, tak samozřejmě Vás můžeme ubytovat v té cele na Vyšehradě, ale pevně doufám, že přijmete to, že jste se mezitím vlastně ocitla na naší straně. Opravdu je mi líto, že to na Vás musím vybalit hned půl hodiny poté, co jste udělala svoje první vědomé kouzlo, ale bohužel následky by mohly být značně nepříjemné pro všechny zúčastněné, a nebylo by správné, kdybyste to nevěděla. Skutečně věřím, že i když to asi teď vidíte jinak, tak se Vám mezi námi bude nakonec líbit."

Další úder do trosek jejího kdysi normálního světa! Opravdu se dnes cítila vláčená někam, kam vlastně moc nechtěla jít. Zároveň jí bylo jasné, že tím, že provedla svoje první kouzlo, skočila ze skály a teď už se prostě budou dít další důsledky tohoto rozhodnutí, které už učinila. Nejenom, že se jí vůbec nechtělo do té neznámé, ale jistě ne příliš příjemné cely (stále nechápala, kam na středověkém hradě se vejdou kouzelnická vězení a policejní kanceláře), ale zároveň jí bylo jasné, že ještě horší nežli řítit se do neznáma, by teď bylo se vrátit do obyčejného (ještě jí v hlavě naskočilo slovo „normálního") světa a do smrti být zvědavá, o co všechno ze strachu přišla.

Ještě se chvíli rozhodovala, nežli sebrala všechnu odvahu, ale pak řekla paní profesorce, že už asi nemá moc volby a že když se jednou vydala na cestu, tak jí asi nezbývá než pokračovat.

„Asi bych potřebovala nějaké shrnutí, co všechno ten zákon obsahuje. Máte něco?"

„Určitě, seženu Vám nějakou brožuru. Ale teď doufám, že tady slečna nám chvíli vydrží jenom s jednou sestrou na dohled, mám strašný hlad. Pojďme na oběd."

1 Zde provedu úkrok z vyprávění o kouzelnickém světě do zcela mudlovské reality. Pronásledování dětí podezřelých z čarodějnictví v Africe je bohužel zcela a absolutně pravda (viz. třeba článek na anglické Wikipedii „Witchcraft accusations against children in Africa") . Obscurialové jsou vynález paní Rowlingové z filmu „Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít" a _Magiciens sans frontières_ jsou můj nápad, ale je drsná realita, že každoročně jsou tisíce dětí třeba jenom v Nigérii prohlášeny za magické (ale případy jsou hlášeny z celé Afriky) a mučeny často nejstrašnějšími možnými způsoby. Viz třeba reportáž z Deutsche Welle na adrese is tečka gd lomeno SQI1yT nebo tato z Chicago Tribune is tečka gd lomeno u3S6l6 za mnohé jiné. I když moji _Kouzelníci bez hranic_ ve skutečnosti neexistují a mnozí z nejohavnějších „bojovníků proti dětským čarodějům" jsou evangelikální faráři, je potěšitelné, že stále existují křesťanské charitativní organizace, které se snaží takto pronásledovaným dětem pomáhat.


	4. Nová setkání

Přešly do jídelny, kterou už znala. Sedly si k jednomu stolu a profesorka Baboráková jí trochu vyprávěla o Budči a její historii. Postupně se do jídelny scházeli další žáci a učitelé. K jejich stolu si přisedl i profesor Baborák. Chvíli si povídal s profesorku Baborákovou o nějakých školních problémech. Pak se jim na stole začali objevovat mísy pokryté jídlem. Něco z předložených jídel jí připadlo zcela normální, něco byla česká jídla, které poznávala po zkušenosti z normálního světa, ale nevěděla, jak chutnají, a něčemu vůbec nerozuměla.

Vzala si na talíř trochu krásného steaku s bramborovou kaší. To vypadalo bezpečně. K tomu ještě našla nějakou zeleninu, ale na zbytek koukala se značnou nedůvěrou. Chvíli přemýšlela nad příslušným nápojem, mnoho lidí mělo před sebou půllitr piva, ale nakonec se rozhodla raději pro sklenici jablečného džusu. Den jí připadl už tak docela drsný a chtěla alespoň přežít s jasnou hlavou.

„Paní profesorko, co je tohle za jídlo? Vidím tady nějaké knedlíky, vepřové a zelí, to už jsem v českých hospodách viděla, ale co jsou všechny tyhle kaše?"

„To je taky typicky české jídlo, ale ze středověku. 1) Budeč vždycky byla místo poněkud mimo poslední módní trendy, ale v případě jídla jsme tu konzervativnost možná trochu přehnali, takže tohle je asi jedno z nemnoha míst v tomto státě, kde se středověká jídla normálně připravují. Anebo jsme možná naopak seděním na místě dobu předběhli. Slyšela jsem, že česká středověká kuchyně je vlastně docela zdravá podle posledních zásad dietní stravy. Ohromná spousta jídel sestávala z různých kaší. Ještě někdy z šestnáctého století je česká kuchařka obyčejných, která obsahuje osmdesát způsobů přípravy hrachové kaše. Takže tamhleto je hrachová kaše s uzeným vepřovým masem, naprostý základ středověké české kuchyně, a to, co stojí v té modré misce, je dezert, hrachová kaše s medem a křížalami, to jsou sušené plátky jablek. Vím, že to vypadá podivně, ale vážně je to moc dobré."

Opatrně snědla, co měla na talíři, a pak si se značnou nedůvěrou přidala maličkou hromádku té sladké kaše s medem jako moučník. Výsledek byl opravdu překvapivě dobrý. Cítila se stále nejistě oslovovat stůl a tak raději jenom tiše a jako by k sobě řekla „Mohla bych poprosit o hrnek kávy, prosím?" Stůl byl zjevně ve skvělé náladě, protože dostala celou konvičku s francouzskou kávou, hrneček, cukr a mléko.

Profesorka Baboráková si také vzala kávu a jakýsi sladký zákusek a obrátila se k ní.

„Ještě jednu věc bych chtěla ujasnit. Když jste se bavila s policisty z Vyšehradu a i tady, tak mi nebylo úplně jasné, jestli chcete, abychom Vám říkali paní Dursleyová nebo paní Evansová. Nebo oboje dohromady s pomlčkou?"

Zamyslela se. V Anglii jí všichni stále ze setrvačnosti říkali Dursleyová, v Čechách vlastně ještě nové přátele nenabrala, a protože si před odjezdem nenechala změnit pas, tak jí všichni úředně říkali podle jejích dokladů také tak. Padla na ní zase bolest z toho, kolik času promarnila, ale bylo jí jasné, že chce-li se opravdu vydat na nějakou lepší cestu vpřed, musí se vrátit zpátky do dob Petunie Evansové a začít odtamtud. Navíc měla pocit, že se tím také vrátí alespoň symbolicky ke své sestře, které měla pocit, že se bude muset jednou opravdu důkladně omluvit.

„Zkusíme to s tou Petunií Evansovou. Připadne mi to teď jako úplně cizí jméno, takže na mě alespoň zpočátku budete muset zavolat několikrát, ale asi to tak bude lepší. Je mi jasné, že se Petunii Dursleyové nevyhnu a někdy se s ní budu muset popasovat, ale teď bych ji raději alespoň na čas nechala někde stranou a vrátila se zase zpátky na začátek."

Profesor Baborák měl svoji kávu už také v ruce a obrátil se k nim.

„Takže, paní Evansová, představoval jsem si, že bych Vás ráno a dopoledne nechal mojí ženě na nějaké to vyučování a odpoledne bych Vás zaměstnal na několik hodin v nemocnici. Dneska bychom to vzali jenom zlehka a hlavně bychom Vás seznámili s místem a Vašimi novými kolegy. Co vy na to?"

„Určitě, to je přece to, na čem jsme se domlouvali s paní profesorkou, ne?"

„Tak si dopijeme ty kafe a půjdeme k nám do nemocnice."

Seděla a poslouchala je, jak se baví o školních problémech a dopíjela svoji kávu. Mluvili rychle a používali hodně odborných výrazů, takže základy její češtiny byly zcela nedostatečné na to, aby jim opravdu porozuměla, ale z těch kousků, které pochytila, pochopila cosi o jakémsi problému s včelami. Pak se zvedla a šla s profesorem Baborákem do nemocnice.

Vešli do nemocniční budovy a do jiné místnosti, která jí ze všeho nejvíce připomínala nemocniční kancelář. Jen některé věci dávaly jasně najevo, že přece jenom nejsou v obyčejné kanceláři. Opět všechny stěny i nábytek byly ze světlého, skoro bílého, dřeva. Najednou jí došlo, co jí scházelo na celé Budči. Kanceláře vypadaly jinak nežli na co byla zvyklá, protože neviděla nikde žádné počítače, tiskárny, kopírky. Dokonce ani telefon, žárovky, vlastně nic napájeného elektřinou.

Uvědomila si, že ještě jedna věc, která jí velice scházela všude na Budči. Všude bylo úplně nepřirozené ticho. V Privet Drive i když byla sama doma a Vernon neměl puštěnou televizi měla většinou celý den puštěné radio, hučela lednička, slyšela auta na ulici. Na Budči a v zimě akorát ten sníh chroupal a někde si někdo povídal, ale jinak bylo všude absolutní ticho.

Chtěla se zeptat profesora Baboráka, jak mohou přežít v jednadvacátém století bez počítačů, ale v té chvíli vešla do místnosti mladá žena oblečená také jako sestra.

Profesor se ujal představování.

„Dovolte abych Vás představil. Paní Petunie Evansová, sestra Schallerová. Paní Evansová … ehm, … paní Evansová bude nějakou dobu na Budči. Sestra Schallerová tady pracuje na svojí praktické přípravě jako léčitelka."

Mluvil anglicky a potěšilo ji, že sestra Schallerová napřáhla ruku a taky anglicky odpověděla: „Je mi potěšením." Odpověděla jí také, ale zarazil ji její přízvuk. Už byla zvyklá na český nebo slovanský přízvuk v angličtině (a jejich urputný souboj s členy), ale tohle znělo jinak, mnohem bližší angličtině. „Mluvíte nádherně anglicky, vy jste taky z Velké Británie?"

Sestra Schallerová se zapýřila, „Ne, také jsem se anglicky učila až ve škole, narodila jsem se tady, ale moji rodiče mluví německy."

Petunie se jí chtěla zeptat na více, ale profesor je přerušil. „Budete mít čas si povídat později, ale teď bych Vám ukázal, co máte dělat."

Teď zrudla i Petunie. „Samozřejmě, promiňte."

Následujících několik minut se pilně snažily být poslušnými žačkami. Profesor je odvedl do místnosti s černošskou dívkou a začal jim ukazovat, co mají dělat v případě záchvatu, ale hned si uvědomil, že příslušná kouzla zvládne zatím jenom sestra Schallerová, tak Petunie se většinu času jenom rozhlížela kolem sebe. Neodvažovala by se provést nic, co by mohlo naznačit, co si myslí, ale cítila velice určitě, že někdy v budoucnu se bude snažit přesvědčit osazenstvo nemocnice, že pravidelná aplikace i těch nejjednodušších čistících prostředků by pomohla nemocným. Profesor a sestra zjevně prošli všechno, co bylo potřeba a on se teď obrátil na ně obě:

„Tak teď ještě jedno velice jednoduché kouzlo, které byste snad měla zvládnout i vy, paní Evansová. Pokud se cokoliv začne dít s naší pacientkou, je třeba abyste mě okamžitě upozornily, ať už budu kdekoli a dělat cokoli. Takže tohle kouzlo nás upozorní, že potřebujete pomoc. Švihněte ukazováčkem vzhůru a zaklínadlo je ‚ _Cave_ '."

Petunie to zkusila, napřáhla ukazováček vzhůru a řekla zaklínadlo. Nestalo se nic.

„Nic si z toho nedělejte. To je Váš třetí dnešní pokus o kouzlo, ne? Dva úspěšné pokusy ze tří je na začátečnici krásné skóre."

Chvilku musela pracovat s profesorem Baborákem na správném švihu prstem, aby se mu nakonec přímo před očima zjevil červený obláček s nápisem „Petunie Evansová u Rity Tushemereirwe". Zkusila to ještě několikrát, dokud si nebyla jistá, že ví, co dělá.

Sestra Schallerová si to zkusila také a před profesorem se okamžitě zjevil obláček s názvem „Marie Schallerová u Rity Tushemereirwe".

„Tak, to by asi bylo všechno, prozatím." zakončil profesor. „Dávejte na pacientku pozor a kdyby se cokoli dělo, dejte vědět. Rozhodně se k ní nepřibližujte, mohla by být nebezpečná." A s těmi slovy odešel z místnosti.

Petunie se na sestru Schallerovou otočila. „Zjevně jsem mezi námi dvěma starší, takže mohly bychom se oslovovat křestními jmény? Bude to tak pohodlnější. Já jsem Petunie, ale moje sestra mi říkala Petty, pokud Vám to připadne moc dlouhé a komplikované."

Podala jí ruku.

„Děkuji za nabídku. Já jsem Marie, těší mě. Nechcete něco k pití, já bych si došla pro čaj, asi tady budeme nějakou tu hodinu?"

Petunie souhlasila a za chvíli se Marie vrátila se dvěma hrnečky čaje a hned načala: „Tak o čem si budeme povídat?"

„Mě zaujalo to němectví. To nemáte v Německu kouzelnické školy?"

„Ale ano, v Německu je škola, v Harzu, ale já nejsem Němka. V Česku, tehdy tedy v Československu, žilo do roku 1945 přes tři miliony obyčejných Němců. Říkali si Böhmisch, nebo Němečtí Češi, a vždycky braly za svůj domov tuhle zemi, přestože mluvili německy, nikdy se nepovažovali za Němce jako lidi v Německu samotném. Náš patriotismus byl vždycky zaměřen na tuto zemi, i když jsme neplakali po své ‚vlasti', ale po naší ‚Vaterland'. Bohužel, mezi obyčejnými těchto Böhmisch je velice málo, protože většina jich byla po skončení Druhé světové války za dost hrozných okolností vyhnána do Německa. Tohle se ale naštěstí netýkalo kouzelníků.

Mezi českými a německy mluvícími kouzelníky nikdy nebyly tak špatné vztahy jako mezi obyčejnými. Společné pronásledování v časech třicetileté války i později vytvořilo mnohem pevnější vztahy, které vydržely dodnes. Takže když ve třicátých letech minulého století povstal Gerald Grindelwald, tak proti němu společně bojovalo mnoho českých a německo-českých kouzelníků společně s mnoha kouzelníky z Německa. Bylo to strašné, obrovské množství lidí zemřelo, konec konců Grindelwaldovo sídlo bylo v horách hned na druhé straně od česko-německých hranic. Ale výsledně tady nebyla žádná národní nevraživost, když ho nakonec porazil Albus Dumbledore."

„Dumbledore?," vykřikla Petunie, „ale toho jsem znala!"

Marie se na ni podívala překvapivým pohledem.

„Vy jste znala Albuse Dumbledora?"

„Ano, několikrát jsem ho viděla kvůli Harrymu, když byl ve škole." Pak si vzpomněla na to, jak byl praporčík Vacátko vyděšený z toho, že je Harryho příbuzná, ale bylo jí jasné, že když už do toho šlápla, musí to doříci. „Víte, můj synovec je ten slavný Harry Potter, tak nás Albus Dumbledor několikrát navštívil doma."

Teď už vypadala Marie úplně vyděšeně.

„Harry, Potter? On je Váš synovec? A jak to, že mi tedy nemůžete pomoci s magickou péčí o tuhle holku?"

Petunie se najednou cítila neskonale trapně.

„Nekoukejte se na mě takhle, to je strašné! To byla moje sestra, ne já, která byla čarodějka, která chodila do Hogwarts, která měla Harryho, a kterou potom ten … Lord Voldemort? nakonec zabil. Já jsem si do včerejška myslela, že jsem úplně obyčejná, že kouzla neexistují, že kouzelníci jsou duševně nemocní. Teprve dneska ráno jsem vědomě provedla první kouzlo. A to mi ještě paní profesorka Baboráková uznala, že ten můj _Lumos_ byl jen tak dobrý, že by mě kvůli němu nenechala propadnout, ale asi nic moc lepšího. Já jsem třeba do včerejška nevěděla, jak je to možné, že policajt v Praze zná Harryho jméno. Když byla moje sestra zabita, tak jsem dostala Harryho do péče a starala jsem se o něj, aniž jsem věděla, že je kouzelník. No a teď, když řeknu, že jsem Harrymu vyměňovala pleny, tak se na mě všichni koukají, jako bych byla superkouzelnice, která si dává černokněžníky k večeři s kečupem."

„Vy jste dneska zkusila svůj první _Lumos_? To je tedy dobrý vtip! To je ale strašně divné, ne? Jak to, že jste nevěděla do dospělosti, že můžete kouzlit?"

„To nikdo pořádně neví. Popravdě řečeno, včera jsem omylem málem zabila nějakou ženskou, a mojí jedinou nadějí je, že přesvědčím policii, že nejsem rafinovaná vražednice, ale že to ze mě vylítlo nevědomě jako z malé holčičky. Mám pocit, že jsou ze mě všichni trochu bezradní a asi se všichni trochu bojí, abych nedopadla jako ona." A ukázala na holčičku na posteli před nimi.

Marie nejprve trochu ztuhla, ale pak se začala hlasitě smát.

„To je výborné. Já jsem tady včera začala pracovat a tak jsem se domnívala, že jste tady jako dozor, nebo co. Navíc Angličanka! Proč by byla na Budči Angličanka, když ne jako nějaká specialistka, nebo co? No ne?"

„Specialistka! Jo to jsem … specialistka na katastrofy! Vždyť já jsem tady fakticky na útěku. … ne, ne před zákonem, spíše před sebou. V Anglii jsem byla vdaná a se svým manželem vychovala jednak svého vlastního syna a jednak Harryho. Poté, co jak syn tak synovec byli dospělí a odstěhovali se od nás, tak jsem najednou s překvapením zjistila, že děti byly vlastně to jediné, co nás drželo pohromadě, protože s manželem jsme vlastně kromě dětí opravdu neměli mnoho společného. Najednou jsem nějak moc nevěděla, proč nám stelu jednu postel."

Odmlčela se a dlouze se zamyslela. Pokračovala trochu zajíkavě.

„No, nakonec to skončilo rozvodem. Seznámila jsem se v Anglii s jedním Čechem, který byl v Anglii dlouhodobě pracovně a posléze jsme se do sebe zamilovali. Když se vracel do Prahy, nějak jsem neviděla moc důvod, proč bych měla v Londýně zůstat. Navíc jsem po ztroskotaném manželství nějak nechtěla moc svým příbuzným a známým na oči, tak jsem raději šla s ním. Strávila jsem poslední půl rok učením se češtině a pracováním jako sekretářka pro českou pobočku firmy, pro kterou jsem pracovala v Londýně. S češtinou jsem zatím moc nepokročila, ale už alespoň vím, co jsou rohlíky a dokážu si je koupit v obchodě.

Ve chvíli, kdy se můj přítel vrátil do Čech a ocitnul se zpátky blízko svých přátel a své rodiny, tak se ale najednou strašně změnil. Zjevně jeho rodina na něho tlačila, aby si místo podivné rozvedené Angličanky vzal za manželku nějakou dobrou Češku. Jak jsem ho v Londýně znala jako svobodného bezstarostného člověka, tak místo toho, aby doma byl více v pohodě, tak byl najednou mnohem více popudlivý, nervózní a po půl roce v Čechách se mnou vztah ukončil. Tak jsem zůstala zase úplně sama.

Přestože jsem byla sama v cizí zemi, nechtěla jsem se vrátit do Anglie, alespoň po nějaký čas. Bylo toho na mě poslední dobou moc a připadlo mi, že bych klidně mohla zůstat nějakou dobu v Praze, pracovat někde jako sekretářka a chvilku žít sama a v klidu. Tak jsem si šla včera vyřídit nová víza na cizineckou policii a tím začalo tohle šílenství."

A vyprávěla Marii příhody včerejšího a dnešního dne, které už my známe.

Když skončila, měla všeho už docela dost a začínala být unavená. V té chvíli se pootevřely dveře a profesor Baborák vstrčil hlavu. „Jak se má naše pacientka? Dobře? … Slečno Schallerová, mohla byste mi na chvilku pomoci? Paní Evansová, kdyby se něco dělo, neváhejte s _Cave_."

Seděla tedy s dívkou na posteli sama. Ta se trochu převalovala ve spánku, ale nevypadalo to jako nic nezdravého, tak ji nechala být a jenom si ji dále prohlížela.

Trochu na ni padal strach. Nemohlo by na ní z té holčičky něco přeskočit? Znovu jí přišla na mysl ta atomová bomba. Pak znovu pohlédla na čáry na podlaze a doufala, že snad ti lidé vědí, co dělají. Přisedla si trochu blíže k holčičce, aby na ní měla lepší výhled, ale stále se raději držela za čárami na podlaze.

Vždycky obdivovala jak jsou malé černošské děti krásné a teď jí srdce usedalo, když na té kráse viděla zranění a jizvy. Ani se nelekla, když najednou dívenka otevřela oči a usmála se na ni.

„Hello," doufala, že měl profesor Baborák pravdu, a že ji angličtina alespoň trochu potěší.

Dívka neodpověděla, jenom se na ní koukala nádhernýma černýma očima. Pak konečně otevřela ústa.

„Ty jsi moje máma, že jo?"

Ztuhla. Tohle nečekala. Nevěděla, co odpovědět, ale hlavně jí připadlo nebezpečné v jakékoli diskusi vůbec pokračovat, protože touto cestou se mohla dostat do velice podivných oblastí. Navíc se bála, že kdyby na tuto hru přistoupila, dostala by se později do ještě horší situace, když by to jednou musela popřít. Raději bude hodná tetička. Ale zároveň si přála, kdyby dívku vyvedla z rovnováhy, aby tu byl někdo s ní.

Otočila se, aby holčička neviděla, co dělá, švihla ukazováčkem vzhůru a tiše dodala „ _Cave_ ". Na prstu se jí zjevil obláček s nápisem „Petunie Evansová u Rity Tushemereirwe" a odplul z místnosti.

Pak si přisedla úplně k dívčině posteli, uchopila ji co nejjemněji za ruku a usmála se na ní a řekla: „Ne, bohužel já nejsem Tvoje maminka. Ale neboj, zůstanu tady s Tebou, abys nebyla sama."

Dívka se trochu zamračila, vypadala najednou docela legračně, jak zjevně usilovně přemýšlela.

„Ale ty přece jsi moje maminka!"

Nevěděla, co na to říci, a tak jenom dívku hladila po ruce a usmívala se na ni. Holčičku zjevně přesvědčení, že konečně našla svoji maminku, naplnilo radostí, druhou rukou si přitáhla deku, pod kterou ležela, a během chvilky zase spala, tentokrát velice klidným a zjevně zcela přirozeným spánkem.

Do místnosti vběhl profesor Baborák následovaný sestrou Schallerovou a začal se na prahu hned omlouvat „Měl jsem zrovna ruce při operaci v pacientce, chvilku mi trvalo, nežli jsme skončili. Nestalo se něco?" Pak se zarazil, když viděl, že dívka spí a Petunie ji drží za ruce.

„Nakonec je to úplně v pořádku. Asi jsem Vás vystrašila zbytečně." A vyprávěla mu, co se dělo. Doufala, že je všechno v pořádku, ale byla překvapena, když se profesor začal tvářit velice ustaraně.

„Ach jé! Tak jsme ty trámy neudělali dobře."

Zatvářila se zcela zmateně. „Prosím?"

„To je tak. Aby se tady holčička," podíval se do nějakého papíru, „Rita se jmenuje, tedy aby se Rita začala uzdravovat psychicky z prožitého traumatu, tak jsme ji museli trochu modifikovat vzpomínky.

Umíme velice slušně vymazat kusy paměti týkající se nějakého konkrétního zážitku, to není moc problém. Ale je mnohem složitější vytvořit novou paměť, která by ji nahradila. Každé paměťové vlákno je tak neobyčejně jemné a propojené s tolika jinými vlákny, že nemáme šanci nikdy vypracovat nic, co by mohlo fungovat jako nová paměť, a nezpůsobilo by to nějaké neštěstí nebo duševní poruchu.

Naštěstí, mozek má tendenci kouzelně vymazaná místa začít zaplňovat sám náhodně vytvořenými vzpomínkami, které ale perfektně pasují do toho, co v paměti zbylo jinde, takže výsledná paměť je vytvořená mnohem lépe, nežli bychom to kdy dokázali my. Proto většinou po vymazání nejvíce traumatických vzpomínek jenom vytvoříme některé základní vzpomínky, říkáme jim paměťové trámy, na které se doufáme naváže zbytek. Tím můžeme mozku napovědět, kterým směrem se má ubírat při doplňování paměti, a tak můžeme mít větší naději, že nová paměť bude alespoň vzdáleně odpovídat původní realitě."

Petunie zasykla bolestí, jako by to byla ona, koho se dotkl oheň. Zároveň ji ale zarazilo, jak lehce mluvil profesor Baborák o změnách lidských vzpomínek. Ozvala se:

„Ale to je přece úplně hrozné, ne? Jak můžete někomu ukrást jeho vzpomínky, jeho skutečné dětství? Není to něco strašně špatného, nechat někoho žít ve vymyšleném světě, vlastně ve lži?"

„Ano, to je jasné, proto tohle také děláme jenom u těch nejtragičtějších případů, kde by nic mírnějšího nepomohlo. Obyčejní psychiatři by podobně narušenou mysl řešili obrovskými dávkami léků, které by úplně umrtvili mysl toho dítěte, aby přežila tu situaci. Nebo by skončila v nějaké kleci, nebo svázaná, aby si neublížila. V porovnání s tím si myslím, že naše metody nejsou zas až tak strašné. Co myslíte?"

Konečně si uvědomila, jak _moc_ byla Ritina mysl opravdu zraněná, a bylo jí chudáka dítěte ještě více líto, sevřela její ruce ještě pevněji. Ta se trochu zavrtěla ve spaní, ale neprobudila se.

„Chcete říci, že by si mohla něco udělat, kdybyste ji nechali být?"

„Co myslíte, ve chvíli kdy všichni dospělí lidé kolem Vás, včetně Vašich rodičů, Vám dávají jasně najevo, že jste nástrojem Ďábla, který má zahubit celou vesnici a všechny lidi, které jste měla ráda? Jak dlouho by Vaše pudy sebezáchovy vydržely? Ještě navíc kombinovaná s opravdu odporným tělesným utrpením způsobeným lidmi, od kterých jste očekávala podporu a ochranu?

A kromě toho. Opravdu jí nemůžeme pravdu zatajit natrvalo. To by opravdu nebylo dobré, jak z hlediska etického, tak vzhledem k jejímu budoucímu uzdravení. Samozřejmě, že _někdy_ se bude muset všechno dozvědět a že jednou se bude muset vyrovnat se vší tou hrůzou, aby měla šanci svým rodičům a ostatním trýznitelům odpustit a nějak se s nimi vyrovnat.

Ty její staré vzpomínky jsme samozřejmě nevyhodily úplně. Máme magické metody jak zachytit vzpomínky stranou od mysli člověka, který si je pamatoval. Je to taková zvláštní tekutina, kterou my můžeme zachovat v lahvičce. Takže až si budeme myslet, že na to je připravena, tak jí budeme moci dát ty vzpomínky znovu nastudovat. Do jisté míry závisí, kdy se tak stane, na jejím duševním stavu a také docela prostě na jejím normálním dospívání. Předpokládáme, že pokud tomu nebude bránit její stav, tak nejpozději ve věku její dospělosti, to je tady osmnáct let, jí poskytneme přístup ke všem těm vzpomínkám."

Polkla. Vzpomněla se na sebe ve věku osmnácti let a najednou jí opravdu nebylo dobře. Ale vzpomněla si, jak jednou v televizi v Anglii viděla nějakou reportáž z psychiatrického oddělení nemocnice a musela uznat, že asi jsou lidé ve světě, kde je potřeba opravdu rázného řešení, které nevypadá moc hezky pro normální lidi.

„No a v souvislosti s Ritou je to opravdu ještě horší. Její matka totiž byla celou situací natolik vyděšená, navíc byla pod silným tlakem svého manžela a svého okolí, takže nakonec to byla ona, kdo ‚léčila' svoji dceru rozžhaveným železem. V případě takto nesmírně traumatických vzpomínek na matku, které jak si asi dokážete představit jsou naprosto nejhlouběji zarostlé do struktury mysli, jsme se skutečně báli, že bychom spáchali jenom více škody. Většinou takovéto děsivé vzpomínky nahrazujeme jenom velice jemně. No a její mozek prostě nedostatek maminky vyřešil tak, že si do bílého místa zakomponoval Vás.

Asi budeme muset někdy provést ještě jednu paměťovou operaci. Ale to rozhodně nemůžeme udělat teď hned, když její paměť ještě není zahojena po té první. Takže se obávám, že ji budeme muset alespoň na nějakou dobu nechat, aby si Vás adoptovala. Bylo by to možné? Pokud ne, tak ji rychle vymázneme tu vzpomínku na Vás, ta snad moc nezarostla, ale pak byste se u ní asi nemohla hodně dlouho ukázat.

Omlouvám se, tohle se nám nepovedlo."

Moc dlouho neváhala, i když jí opravdu nebylo moc dobře. Do čeho to pro všechno na světě zase vlítla? Zároveň rozhodně nechtěla holčičce život ještě zesložiťovat a chtěla mít možnost ji někdy vidět. Byla opravdu nádherná.

„Proč já se jenom musím vždycky přimotat k nějakému dítěti, které je odkázané na mě? Určitě víte, že jsem takhle zakopla o svého jednoročního synovce, když jsem si šla ráno pro mléko a jemu den před tím zabili oba rodiče. Ach jo." doufala, že její výraz nevypadá moc hořce.

„No tady Vám alespoň můžeme slíbit, že ji nebudete muset přebalovat." Usmál se omluvně.

Začala cítit, že už je toho na ní za ten jeden den docela hodně.

„Mohla bych někde dostat nějaký čaj? Potřebovala bych se trochu zastavit, abyste nakonec nemuseli opravovat moji mysl."

„Samozřejmě, myslím, že sestra Schallerová to může vzít za Vás a vy si klidně dojděte do jídelny dát nějakou svačinu. Konec konců už je na ní stejně čas. Velice Vám děkuji, myslím, že na dnešek je toho dost. Uvidím Vás ráno u snídaně, ale asi Vás zítra nechám. Je neděle a to se snažím vyřizovat jenom neodkladné případy. Jenom bych zítra potřeboval vědět, jak jste se rozhodla s tím maminkováním. Pokud bychom měli něco dělat, tak by to muselo být zítra." Podívala se na hodinky a viděla, že strávila u té holčičky skoro celé odpoledne.

Otočila se k židli, sebrala z ní vlněnou šálu, přehodila si ji přes ramena, a vyšla z místnosti. Zamyšleně došla do jídelny a chvíli jenom seděla, neschopná čehokoli dalšího u volného stolu. Celou dobu jí v hlavě idiotsky hučelo „Do jakého průšvihu jsem zase vlítla?"

Pak ale opravdu ucítila hlad. Byla v místnosti sama a zatím vždycky od stolu dostala jenom pití.

„Mohla bych dostat nějakou svačinu, prosím?" Je vlastně potřeba být tak slušná ke kouzelnému stolu?

Stůl se zjevně nad přebytkem slušnosti nezarazil a na stole se objevil nerezový tác s konvičkou čaje, hrnečkem, talířkem s máslem, stojánkem s tousty a velikou miskou medu. Pobaveně si všimla, že stůl zaznamenal, že nesladí, takže teď se s cukrem a lžičkou neobtěžoval, a že je to dobře vychovaný stůl, který k odpolední svačině servíruje Earl Grey. Nebyla si jista, jestli tady mají něco jiného nežli med, a už se jí trochu zajídal. Doma ho skoro nejedla.

„Mohla bych příště dostat něco jiného nežli med, prosím?"

Miska medu zmizela, chvíli se nic nedělo. Pak se na tácu objevila miska s nádherně vonícím džemem. Voněl jako višně, což měla velice ráda. Pak to zjevně stůl nepřenesl přes svoje dřevěné srdce a miska s medem přece jenom přistála vedle višní.

Namazala si tousty jenom marmeládou a pozvolna se živila. Doufala, že si bude moci nějak v hlavě srovnat, co se s ní dělo celý den, ale hlava jí natolik třeštila pod náporem všech nových dojmů, že jenom tupě hleděla na místnost kolem sebe, na to, jak za okny zase začal padat sníh, a v hlavě měla naprosto prázdno.

Nakonec to vzdala, dojedla tousty, vypila čaj a přesunula se do nedaleké knihovny, kde seděla u krbu a hleděla do plamenů.

„Dobré odpoledne," ozvalo se jí za zády.

Otočila hlavu a spatřila profesorku Baborákovou, jak míří k ní.

„Jaký jste se měla celý den?" zeptala se jí a přisedla si k ní.

Chvíli jí vyprávěla o sestře Schallerové a o tom, jak zase dostala adoptovanou dceru, aniž o ni moc stála, ale už trochu klidněji. Nějak se s tou myšlenkou začala smiřovat.

Měla pocit, že má tak náladu jen se rozplácnout před televizí a koukat na nejhloupější diváckou soutěž a nepřemýšlet o ničem. Pak si ale zase uvědomila, že vlastně nikde na Budči neviděla žádnou elektřinu. Zeptala se na to profesorky.

„No, to je mi líto. Jak jste to říkala? ‚Rozplácnout se před telkou'? Ne, to bohužel opravdu nemůžete. I když musím uznat, že to může mít svoje kouzlo. To je problém celého kouzelnického světa, že elektřina a většina moderních technologií nefunguje v atmosféře tak hustě nabité magií jako Budeč. Pracujeme dost intenzivně na nějakém řešení, protože se zdá, že bez Internetu a počítačů jsem opravdu dost zoufale pozadu, ale zatím nic nemáme. Někteří lidé si zařizují v obyčejném světě kancelář jenom proto, aby tam mohli pracovat s počítači, Internetem a ostatními moderními technologiemi. Nejsme z toho moc nadšení, protože pumpování příliš mnoha materiálů do obyčejného světa může vést k problémům s Mezinárodním zákonem o utajení.

Takže pro zábavu a informace musíme zůstat v podstatě ve světě před elektřinou. Možná proto se tady hodně lidí věnuje sportu nebo turistice. Ve skále pod námi je kouzly vytvořená jeskyně ve které máme plavecký bazén. Ale pokud nejste sportovně založena, tak jsme tady jak za časů Vaší paní Austenové. Četba je velmi oblíbená, hodně lidé se tady věnuje hudbě, není to nakonec tak strašné, když si zvyknete. Slyšela jsem, že jste se potkala se sestrou Schallerovou, tak ta naprosto parádně hraje na housle a vede nám tady smyčcový kvartet.

Na druhou stranu, když Vás tak poslouchám, tak Vám neublíží příležitost pohovořit si o Vašich problémech s tím, že jste se ocitla mezi, … jak jste nás to jmenovala? … úchyláky? … a Ti na Vás ještě vrhají adoptivní děti." Petunie cítila jak rudne a dřevěná podlaha pod jejíma nohama jí najednou připadla nanejvýš zajímavá, ale profesorka Baboráková se docela pobaveně usmívala.

„Popravdě řečeno, nezní to až tak strašně. Ano, určitě jsou chvíle, kdy bych se chtěla rozplácnout a jenom čumět, jak mě někdo jiný baví. Na druhou stranu, asi to bude zajímavá zkušenost. Uvidíme.

Ale jinak, k těm knihám. No, tohle je sice překrásná knihovna, může být jedna z nejstarších na světě, ale obávám se, že většina knih tady bude česky nebo latinsky, ne? A to ještě nějakým archaickým jazykem. To si asi se s svojí chabou znalostí češtiny a naprostou neznalostí latiny moc nepočtu."

Profesorka se na ni pobaveně podívala. „Myslíte, že se dnes zvládnete naučit ještě něco? Chápu, že už se asi musíte cítit jako houba, ale tohle by mohlo opravdu pomoci a zabavit Vás."

Na ta slova se obrátila a zamířila směrem ke knihovně. Petunie ji následovala s jistými obavami. Slyšela jak profesorka někam volá „Bratře Jáchyme! Mohl byste nám pomoci, prosím?"

Když došla ke knihovně, kde slyšela volání, zjistila, že před profesorkou stojí (hmm, vlaje ve vzduchu?) duch. Profesorka Baboráková se touto skutečností zjevně nenechala vůbec překvapit a klidně s ním promlouvala. Petunie se tedy na něj podívala pozorněji a snažila se nějak si představit, jak asi musel vypadat, když byl ještě naživu. Vysoký štíhlý ve středověkém obleku s kápí přetaženou přes hlavu, ale s tváří viditelnou. Petunie se ve středověkém oblečení nevyznala, takže jí připadal jako mnich, ale neviděla na něm nikde žádný kříž nebo něco zjevně křesťanského, tak si nebyla úplně jistá.

„Jáchyme, dovol, abych Ti představila paní Evansovou." mezitím začala profesorka Baboráková. „Bude tady u nás teď nějakou dobu pobývat a studovat. Petunie, dovol, abych Ti představila našeho knihovníka Jáchyma. Slouží tady jako knihovník už od čtrnáctého století, takže je asi jediný, který opravdu ví, co knihovna obsahuje."

Petunie chvíli přemýšlela o tom, jaké je to pracovat na jednom místě šest set let. Buď člověk, no vlastně nejenom člověk, musí být opravdu naprostý šílenec do té práce, nebo to je asi dost podobné peklu na zemi. Tohle rozhodně vypadalo na to první. Rychle se vzpamatovala a snažila se soustředit na to, co říkali paní profesorka a tenhle podivných duch.

Duch se hbitě přesunul ke knihovně a vytáhl z první poličky jednu značně ohmatanou knihu a přinesl ji Petunii.

„Vezměte si ji do ruky, prosím."

Vzala si ji a koukala na ní. Na obálce bylo napsáno česky „Úvod do praktických kouzel pro první ročník". Nebyla si úplně jistá, co to znamená. Otevřela knihu, ale opravdu nerozuměla ani prvnímu odstavci.

„No, tohle mi moc nepomůže. Nerozumím každému druhému slovu."

Duch zavrtěl hlavou, což na Petunii působilo zvláště bizarně.

„To je v pořádku. Chytněte tu knihu pevně do obou rukou, klidně zavřenou."

Učinila tak.

„Tak a kouzlo je ‚ _transfere!_ '. Řekněte to a soustřeďte se na to, že kniha má být srozumitelná."

Provedla a teď už trochu jako by poznala ze svrbění v prstech, že se opravdu něco děje.

Otevřela knihu a shledala, že kompletní text na stránce byl najednou v angličtině.

Zalapala po dechu. Už by si měla na kouzla zvyknout, pomyslela si, ale stále ji to znervózňovalo.

„To takhle můžu přeložit jakoukoli knihu? Ten překlad vypadá docela slušně."

„Nejenom knihu," vložila se do řeči profesorka Baboráková, „teď se musíte držet ještě pevně, ale pokud Vás tady to čtení zaujme, tak brzy budete moci na knihu jenom ukázat, a pak bych se s Vámi ráda setkala a procvičila to s Vámi. Protože ve chvíli, kdy jste na úrovní vzdálených příkazů jednou rukou, tak Vám řeknu, že stejným kouzlem je možné překládat i slovo mluvené před Vámi. Cokoli jste schopna slyšet v původním jazyce, může být okamžitě přeloženo do Vašeho rodného jazyka. Ale tomu dejte skutečně ještě čas. Čtení by Vás snad mohlo zaujmout, alespoň na nějakou dobu. Trochu jsme to tu magicky zvětšily, takže je tu ještě několik pater knihoven pod zem i nad. Nevím, jestli je tady nějaká beletrie, ale vůbec bych se nedivila, kdyby byla. Je tady snad úplně všechno. Takže alespoň s knížkou si ke krbu sednout můžete.

Jo, a až dočtete, k ukončení kouzla (a funguje to na spoustu kouzel) je _Finite_. Nenechávejte nám tady knížky v angličtině, tady Jáchym nemá rád, když má v knížkách nepořádek."

Poděkovala za poučení, rozloučila se s oběma a vzala knížku s sebou.

„Úvod do praktických kouzel" jí připadl zajímavý, ale moc dlouho nad ním sedět nevydržela. Bouřlivý den ji řádně unavil a cítila, že už potřebuje zalézt do postele a ani neměla chuť čekat na večeři. Vydala se tedy do svého pokoje a zjistila, že si musí zopakovat _Lumos_ , protože na chodbě už byla tma. Teď, když byla sama a nikdo na ni nekoukal, tak jí to šlo mnohem lépe a výsledek bylo docela pohodlné světlo. Došla do svého pokoje a zjistila, že ve chvíli, kdy vstoupila do místnosti, tak se v rohu místnosti rozzářilo podobné světlo, jako viděla dopoledne v nemocnici.

Proběhla si večerní rutinu a zalezla do postele. V tu chvíli světlo poslušně zhaslo samo od sebe. Pomyslela si, že to je příjemně ochočené světlo, ale tím se opět dostala k myšlenkám, které ji pronásledovaly celý den, ale zatím se jim pro ruch dne dokázala bránit.

Jak předtím říkala profesorce Baborákové, že by se chtěla rozpadnout před televizí, tak teď stejný pocit měla ještě více. Úplně fyzicky cítila potřebu se nějak odpoutat od všech nepříjemných pocitů, které ji začaly obklopovat. Nějak se zabavit a rozptýlit! Kdyby nebyla noc a kdyby nebyla vězněm v tomhle šíleném místě, kde ani vlastně neví pořádně, kde je, tak by se snad zvedla a prchla do nejbližší hospody, aby nemusela přemýšlet o své minulosti a o tom co jí přicházelo na mysl.

Zase si uvědomila, v jak cizím světě se najednou ocitla. Dřevěný pokoj byl sice nesmírně útulný a příjemný, ale nedokázala si představit nic odlišnějšího od prostředí, na které byla zvyklá. Cítila se najednou sama. Snad i Vernona by brala zpátky, kdyby se v této chvíli vrátil, jenom aby se necítila tak opuštěná. Ale Vernon se právě kvůli její magii už nikdy nevrátí, tím si byla jista. Její minulý život skončil zcela neodvolatelně a není ani sebemenší šance, že by se do něj někdy mohla vrátit.

Jak jí najednou její dosavadní život připadal zbytečný a marný! Vzpomínala na jedno letní odpoledne, kdy seděla na břehu řeky a přemýšlela o životě. Jak už tehdy zjišťovala, že si vlastně možná špatně vybrala, že by měla na víc a že její život bude vypadat nudně a prázdně. A to ještě tehdy nevěděla, co bude následovat.

Co jí bylo platné, že umí číst cizí knihy, když nemá nikoho, s kým by si mohla povídat o tom, co přečetla, a když vlastně je každému jedno, co dělá? Co bude dělat teď, když jako dospělá zjistila, že celý život žila ve lži? Dokáže teď ještě stihnout vystudovat, aby mohla začít novou kariéru? Nepropásla svoji šanci nalézt v životě štěstí a uspokojení? Mají vlastně kouzelníci něco jako kariéru? A co bude dělat? Nezná nic jiného nežli být špatnou sekretářkou a špatnou matkou. Nikdy více necítila, že život je jenom jeden a druhou šanci, že už nikdy nedostane.

Ležela pod peřinou (mnohem teplejší a příjemnější nežli na jakou byla zvyklá v Anglii; na tohle byli čeští kouzelníci stejně dobří jako čeští obyčejní) a koukala do černé noci. Klepla prsty o sebe a tiše řekla „ _Lumos_ ", snad aby nebyla úplně o samotě. V temnotě před její rukou se vznášela ohnivá koule. Nejenom že to nepomohlo, ale najednou se cítila ještě vzdáleněji od čehokoli, co by mohla nazvat domovem, a ještě osamělejší.

Usnula, když se pláčem úplně vyčerpala, ani se neobtěžovala světlo vypnout.

1) Ke středověké české kuchyni viz třeba .cz/stredoveka-kuchyne/


	5. Jarní Kroky

Ráno se probudila opět poněkud zmatená. Nejenom, že jí chvilku trvalo, nežli si uvědomila, kde je, ale ještě více ji znervózňovala koule světla, která se jí vznášela u rukou. Dosti dlouhou dobu jí trvalo, nežli si uvědomila, že ji vytvořila minulé noci ona sama, a to kouzlem. A ještě déle jí trvalo, nežli si vzpomněla, jak ji zlikvidovat. Ještě rozespale přikázala „ _Nox!_ " a koule skutečně zmizela.

Rozhlížela se kolem sebe a pak raději zase zalezla zpátky pod peřinu. Najednou jí každý pohled na její okolí, které jí ještě včera ráno připadlo tak útulné, připomínalo, že je v cizím světě, ve kterém vlastně nechce být. Pod peřinou jí ale také nebylo dobře, a tak raději vstala, oblékla se a vyšla ze svého pokoje. Na chodbě potkala profesorku Baborákovou. Ta se k ní hned vrhla:

„Paní Evansová, měla už jste snídani? Potřebovala bych si s Vámi popovídat."

Petunie ji tedy doprovodila do jídelny a sedla si s ní ke stolu, který jí úslužně dodal krásnou anglickou snídani. Po krátkém domlouvání dodal stůl pomerančovou marmeládu k toastům, ale stejně nechal plnou misku medu stát vedle na stole, jako by doufal, že se Petunie snad konečně probere a pochopí, že med je to správné. Přemýšlela jestli jí tady připraví dost silný čaj nebo jestli se má připravit na další setkání s příšerným česky slabým čajem. Nakonec se rozhodla důvěřovat kouzlům a požádala o čaj. Na stole se objevila krásná kovová konvice pod čajovou panenkou, hrneček, smetana a cukřenka. Po krátkém nahlédnutí do konvice s uspokojením zjistila, že čaj je barvou těžko rozeznatelný od kávy. Nalila si a byla připravena čelit profesorce Baborákové.

„Přemýšlela jsem o tom, jak zorganizovat Vaše další vzdělávání tady. Slyšela jsem od manžela, že jste včera byla skvělá v péči o tu nebohou holčičku. Ještě se chudák omlouval za to, do jakého maléru Vás přivedl, ale zjevně se nedá nic dělat a budete muset alespoň nějakou dobu fungovat jako Ritina adoptivní matka. Samozřejmě, že na to budete potřebovat nějaké množství času, takže to nám všechno trochu zkomplikuje.

Na druhou stranu to znamená, že tady budete muset alespoň několik měsíců bydlet, že?"

Petunie si tento důsledek své adopce nebohou holčičkou neuvědomila a teď z toho nebyla vůbec nadšená. Jenom tiše přikývla, protože byla zvědavá, co dalšího chtěla profesorka říci.

Profesorka Baboráková si asi byla vědoma toho, co měla Petunie na mysli, protože hned dodala.

„Ono to nebude zas až tak nepříjemné. To, že teď budete do jisté míry přivázána k naší nemocnici, znamená že Vás můžeme zaměstnat jako pomocnou sestru. Tím budete mít zajištěné normálnější bydlení, stravu a ještě nějaké peníze do ruky. Mimochodem, asi byste měla vědět, že v rámci utajení máme vlastní kouzelnický měnový systém, ale samozřejmě není problém si naše peníze směnit za obyčejné koruny.

No a taky jsem si povídala s praporčíkem Vacátkem. Sice o Vás my dva osobně nepochybujeme, ale bohužel než se dočkáme oficiálního rozhodnutí z Vyšehradu, tak to bude trvat. Propadli jsme se všichni do bažin byrokracie internacionální kouzelnické spolupráce a kouzelničtí úředníci nejsou o nic lepší než ti obyčejní, navíc v mezinárodním vydání, takže to může trvat měsíce, nežli se něco vyřeší. Prosil mě abych Vám vyřídila, že mu to je líto a že se alespoň bude snažit co nejrychleji rozšířit oblast, kde se budete moci pohybovat. Zatím Vás prostě musíme zabavit tady na Budči."

Přikývla. Moc od kouzelnické byrokracie neočekávala a když praporčík Vacátko říkal o tom, že jejich ministerstvo bude muset něco rozhodnout, připravovala se na nejhorší. Již od Harryho dob měla velmi vážné pochybnosti o úřadech, které ještě v jednadvacátém století fungují na bázi pergamenu, husích brků a ochočených ptáků. Vlastně, ty brky a pergameny tady neviděla, všechno tady byl normální papír a mírně očarované propisky. Taky sovy neviděla, mají nějaké sovy? Násilím se přiměla zase poslouchat profesorku.

„Takže k té zábavě. Předpokládám, že nebudete chtít chodit do školy s jedenáctiletými dětmi." Zvedla oči k Petunii, která jenom přikývla, a tak pokračovala. „Navíc vzhledem k práci v nemocnici, budeme asi muset pracovat jenom s Vašimi chvílemi volna. Na druhou stranu je opravdu potřeba, abyste se naučila se svoji magickou silou zacházet, jinak nebude Váš život tady stát za mnoho. Předpokládám, že se leccos užitečného naučíte v nemocnici, ale potřebujete alespoň trochu systematickou výuku v základech. Jako nejproveditelnější mi připadne, že budeme pracovat na základě jakéhosi řízeného samostudia s praktickými cvičeními.

Takže třeba ten Úvod do praktických kouzel. Zkuste si do konce týdne přečíst první pět kapitol a vyzkoušet si všechna kouzla, která tam najdete. A příští sobotu si ráno, po snídani, sedneme a předvedete mi, jak Vám to jde. A uvidíme jestli máme zpomalit, nebo jestli se budete naopak nudit. Když budete mít s něčím moc velký problém, tak si mě chytněte někde večer a můžeme si to probrat. Když si probereme tyhle základní kouzla, mělo by Vám to umožnit alespoň trochu fungovat v kouzelnickém světě, můžeme se pustit do dalšího. Pak Vás předám učitelům na základní předměty, bez kterých nikoho nepustíme z této školy: kouzla, nelidská magie (to jsou čáry a práce s magickými zvířaty), lektvary a sebeobrana."

Petunie se zatvářila velice podivně. „Sebeobrana? To potřebuji? To je kouzelnický život tak násilný?"

Profesorka se vesele zasmála.

„Vidíte, nejvíce Vám vadí předmět, který vyučuji já. Chápu Vás, ale je to opravdu potřeba. Musíte si uvědomit, že kouzelníci žijí jako na Divokém Západě, protože každý, kdo umí kouzlit, chodí vlastně po světě neustále po zuby odzbrojen. I profesionální policisté, jako ten Váš synovec, když vyjde z domu, má s sebou nejčastěji jenom svoji hůlku, takže fakticky nemá o nic více nežli normální kouzelnická máma od rodiny, když vyjde na nákup. Takže každý, i ta budoucí máma od rodiny, se musí naučit s touto výzbrojí zacházet, aby neublížila sobě a svému okolí.

Navíc právě pro Vás je potřeba se naučit některé věci, které se kouzelnické děti naučí doma od rodičů jako samozřejmost. Vy asi tušíte, že podepisovat náhodné úředně se tvářící papíry bez jejich čtení Vás může dovést k problémům a někdo tohoto zlozvyku může zneužít. Kouzelníci se zase naučí, že nemají po sobě nechávat svoje ustřižené vlasy, nehty, pánové vousy a podobně, protože mohou být zneužity pro různé někdy velice nebezpečné lektvary."

Představa neznámých hrozeb schovaných ve zbytcích ustřižených nehtů ji moc neuspokojila stejně jako idea života na Divokém západě.

„Chcete-li nějaké kladné stránky této situace, pokud Vám to tak připadne, v magickém světě není nic takového jako slabé pohlaví. Ve chvíli, kdy hlavními zbraněmi jsou kouzla, opravdu nezáleží na tom, jak je kdo silný a některá z největších vítězství v magických válkách byla dosažena čarodějkami.

Ale já si myslím, že se nemusíte příliš trápit s válčením, pokud nechcete být v budoucnu policistka, a s veškerou úctou, nevypadáte na to. Potřebujete se naučit jenom to ze sebeobrany, co by měla zvládat každá normální čarodějka. Ale jinak s tímhle stejně počkáme až nakonec. Teď se potřebujete naučit úplné základy.

To je předpokládám všechno. Víte, co máte dělat? Nějaké dotazy?"

Petunie se zhluboka nadechla, přemýšlela co dál. Otázky a pochybnosti z včerejší noci dokázala zastrčit někam do kouta a prostě přijala další studium, jako úkol, který stojí před ní a moc nepřemýšlela o podrobnostech.

„Jak je to přesně s tím mým zajetím tady na Budči? Kam přesně můžu a kam již nikoli?"

„Zajetím? No, …" chvíli si ji prohlížela a pak pokračovala, „nikdo nic neřekl přesně, ale řekla bych, že pokud máte zůstat na Budči, tak to asi znamená celý kopec. Neslézejte dolů do vesnice a nechoďte ani na druhou stranu k Týnci a Dřetovicím. Pokud se nemýlím, tak tohle je, co snad dokážu praporčíku Vacátkovi obhájit.

Ale ještě Vás musím nahlásit, abyste se dostala zpátky. Na kouzlení používáte levou ruku, že?"

Přikývla. Profesorka ji vzala ruku do obou svých rukou a pronesla „ _Cognosce!_ ". Nad jejich spojenými rukama se vznesl zlatavý obláček a odletěl směrem ke vchodu na hradiště.

„Otisk Vaší kouzelné síly je unikátní, stejně jako otisk prstu. Podle toho Vás vchod pozná a když projdete tím domem, tak se ocitnete zpátky tady."

Po snídani (stůl měl toho dne zjevně špatnou náladu a trval na medu natolik, že nakonec v zoufalství do něj praštila pěstí; to ho kupodivu přesvědčilo a vydal výtečný jahodový džem) se vydala do nemocnice a věnovala se celé dopoledne Ritě a okukovala, co by se mezi sestřičkami přiučila.

Když se pustila do opravdového studia učebnice Úvodu do praktických kouzel, tak zjistila, že ji to vlastně baví a když na ní nikdo nekoukal, tak se rychle zbavila ostychu. Učila se něčemu novému docela ráda, chtěla předvést, že i když se na ní všichni koukají jako na nedochůdče, tak není o nic hloupější nežli oni, a po několika prvních zkažených pokusech, které ji ale stejně vždycky doháněly k zoufalství, jí většina kouzel nakonec šla celkem rychle. Místo soboty se nahlásila profesorce Baborákové v úterý večer a předvedla jí úspěšně všechno, co se naučila.

Po několika pokusech oběma směry nalezli množství práce, kterou zvládala a která jí nebránila v práci v nemocnici a sloužení jako adoptivní maminka pro Ritu. Raději moc nemyslela na to, co si o své přítomnosti na Budči vlastně skutečně myslí a dalších několik měsíců se cítila jako veliká houba, která většinu času jenom nasávala všechno, co šlo kolem ní, o novém světě, ve kterém se ocitla.

Takhle zaměstnaná pochopitelně nemohla být před spaním, když chtěla jít spát, a ve chvíli kdy se nemohla ničím zaměstnat tak na ní samota a ticho působily špatně, takže některé večery stále ještě vyčerpaným pláčem, ale o něm nikdo nemusel nic vědět a ona o tom také nikomu nevyprávěla.

Koncem května jí vlaštovka doručila úřední přípis z Vyšehradu ve kterém jí praporčík Vacátko sděloval, že v rozhodnutí ve věci moc daleko nepokročili, byrokracie stále přežvykuje co s ní dále, ale alespoň jí sledovací kouzlo rozšiřují až do Prahy.

Květen 2001

Kráčela po Praze a v hlavě jí to vřelo. Tím, jak se při první návštěvě Prahy dostala zpět do míst, které alespoň trochu znala ve svém minulém životě (tak si to začala sama pro sebe nazývat), najednou vyplynuly na povrch všechny staré strachy, samota a nejistota. Dala si oběd v jedné hospodě na Hradčanech a tam se nad gulášem bez jakéhokoli viditelného důvodu rozbrečela jak malá holka. Ještě v slzách zaplatila a běžela dolů na Malou Stranu. Styděla se že se chová tak neanglicky a doufala, že jí pomůže, když se někde zastaví a usebere si myšlenky v hlavě. Slunce jasně svítilo a každičké místo bylo beze zbytku naplněno davy turistů. Když byla na Budči, tak toužila po společnosti a po rozptýlení, ale teprve teď si uvědomila, že si asi dost zvykla na ticho, klid a poněkud pomalejší styl života, který na Budči zažívala. Kráčela zrovna po Malostranském náměstí a tak ji napadlo, že by se mohla posadit do kostela, tam bude mít snad alespoň trochu klidu od šílených turistů.

Obešla tedy kostel a vystoupala po schodech ke vchodu. Tam s odporem zjistila, že se místní katolíci přizpůsobili době a požadují vstupné do kostela. Připadlo jí to jaksi podivné, ale zaplatila a ocitla se uvnitř kostela. S úlevou zjistila, že alespoň její očekávání bylo správné a skutečně v kostele skoro nikdo není. Sedla si do kostelní lavice a nechala svoje myšlenky chvilku volně proudit. Procházela si v hlavě všechno to, co se s ní událo během posledních týdnů a snažila se v tom najít nějaký řád. Ale ať se snažila jakkoli, nemohla se zbavit pocitu, že se její život řítí do hluboké propasti.

Začala se raději rozhlížet po kostele kolem sebe, ale stále se jí nedařilo se nějak s tím kostelem smířit. Z Anglie byla zvyklá na jednoduché praktické domy a i kostel v Little Whinging byl podobný, moderní postavený hlavně jako součást občanské vybavenosti moderního předměstí. Ale tady jí bylo jasné, že lidé, kteří stavěli tento kostel, se snažili o cokoli jenom ne o praktičnost. Celé jí to připadlo příliš bombastické a falešné. Neměla ráda, když na ní někdo hulákal a tohle na ni působilo přesně tím dojmem. Jako když Vernon vybuchl své přednášky o nějakých naprosto nesmyslných politických názorech. Bylo to hlučné a nevěřila z toho ani slovu. Vepředu u oltáře, který byl zcela pokrytý zlatem, stály čtyři obrovské sochy nějakých svatých. V nadživotní velikosti na ni shlížely z výšky až měla pocit, jako když jí nadával učitel ve škole. Otočila se a zamířila ven. Kráčela kolem postranních kaplí směrem k východu a zastavila se u jedné kaple, kde byl obraz jakéhosi světce.

Úplně vychrtlá postava jakéhosi jí neznámého svatého ležela na lůžku v troskách velice chatrného přístřešku. Celá scéna byla zahalena velice ostrým světlem, které vycházelo odkudsi ze strany nahoře nad obrazem. Malíř asi chtěl naznačit jakési mystické osvícení, ale svatý vypadal kvůli tomu ostrému světlu ještě zbědovaněji. Kaple s obrazem byla ohrazena proti vstupu silným provazem, ale zároveň takhle ze strany nebylo na obraz pořádně vidět, protože se v něm leskl odraz okna. Vztek z toho, že se po ní opovážili chtít vstupné do kostela, se kombinoval s tím, že jí brání za ty peníze alespoň pořádně vidět umění, které tady mají. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe, ale nikdo se nekoukal jejím směrem. A tak překročila provaz a vstoupila do kaple. Když na obraz viděla lépe, tak si konečně mohla všimnout výrazu na světcově tváři. Bylo zjevné, že malíř chtěl naznačit, že svatý už vyhlíží k nebesům, kam se záhy odstěhuje, ale zároveň ji zaujalo, že nevypadal nijak nadšeně. Možná dokonce vypadal trochu rozladěně, že se musí odebrat od své rozdělané práce.

Ten obraz ji něčím přitahoval. Zapomněla na svět kolem sebe, a zcela bezmyšlenkovitě se posadila do lavice v kapli a moc nevnímala to, že tam zjevně asi sedět nemá. Zírala na kříž, který měl umírající v ruce a který teď ležel bezvládně na přikrývce, která zastírala jeho nohy. Držel ho trochu jako plácačku na mouchy. Dříve by se s ním asi alespoň pokusil zahnat přicházející nebezpečí, ale teď už věděl, že je konec a že proti přicházející smrti žádné obrany není. Ale stále se vracela k výrazu jeho tváře. Napadalo ji, že v tváři je nejenom vyčerpání z nemoci nebo misionářské práce, ale možná i zklamání z lidí kolem něj. Hlava byla dlouhou nemocí (na co jenom umřel?) vyhublá tak, že už vypadala jako lebka. Napadalo ji, že se ten svatý (stále nevěděla o koho se vlastně jedná, a i kdyby znala jméno, moc by jí to neřeklo) …, tedy napadlo ji, že ta tvář jako lebka vlastně naznačuje, že se svým životem úplně vyprázdnil. Asi žil svůj život naplno, spotřeboval všechno, co měl, a teď už prostě pro něj nezbývalo nežli odejít tam, kde věřil, že ho čeká nebe.

Cítila se z toho obrazu trochu zmatená. Představovala si, že obrazy katolických svatých by měli zobrazovat smrt jako něco nadšeného, extázi vidění Páně, něco podobného. Zároveň poprvé, od chvíle, kdy vešla do kostela, viděla něco, čemu byla ochotna uvěřit. Tenhle člověk jí připadal skutečný. Asi to opravdu byla mimořádná osoba, která vykonala obrovské dílo. Tady neslyšela nařvaný Vernonův hlas. Tohle byl skutečný člověk. Dokonce, když se nad tím trochu zamyslela, tak mu vlastně docela záviděla. Tohle nebyl člověk jako ona, který by zoufale přemýšlel, proč je vlastně na světě. O něco se snažil, asi něco velkého vykonal (jinak by neměl obraz v tomhle kostele), a teď byť zcela vyčerpaný může zakončit svůj život smířen.

To ji zarazilo. Jako kdyby najednou našla nějaké spojení s podivným světem lidí, kteří postavili tenhle kostel. Stále se nemohla odtrhnout od toho svatého, ale přemýšlela teď znovu o celém kostele. Ano, na její vkus to bylo celé přeplácané a moc hlasité. Zároveň ale byla schopna pochopit lidi, kteří tohle stavěli. Pokud by skutečně chtěli chválit nekonečného Boha, který stvořil celý svět, tak by asi bylo nejlepší ho chválit nahlas a vydat úplně všechno, co měli. Představovala si, co si asi myslel člověk jako ten svatý na obraze, který doopravdy dal všechno, co měl a co byl, do služby a ke chvále svého Boha. Vyšla z kaple a znovu se vrátila do přední části kostela. Rozhlížela se kolem a snažila se vidět ten kostel očima lidí, kteří jej stavěli. Ne velkých malířů, kteří malovali velká umělecká díla, ale řemeslníků, kteří dělali obkládání a tvarované hlavice sloupů a dekorací kolem těch vznešených obrazů. Napadalo ji, že takovýto kostel museli stavět celá léta, možná desítky let. Napadalo ji, jaké to muselo být strávit celý život tím, že se denně vracel na lešení a chválil svojí řemeslnou prací nekonečného Boha.

Znovu v ní hryzla ta závist nad tím, jak tito lidé procházeli svůj život a věděli, proč jsou na světě. A najednou jí přišlo k pláči, že tohle je pro ní nepřístupné. Věděla, že aby takhle mohla žít s Pánem Bohem, musela by mu opravdu věřit a že to je něco co jí je velice vzdálené. A možná poprvé v životě ji napadlo, že na té víře, kterou neměla, by opravdu mohlo něco být.


End file.
